


I Guess We're Doing This

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Two Idiots being clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan and Noah's relationship unfolds over the course of filming Schitt's Creek
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 202
Kudos: 187
Collections: RPFebruary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest, hugest thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) for knowing I would write this before I did, and cheerleading and beta-ing and hand-holding and to [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) for suggesting we do an informal NaNo, without which this never would have happened, and all the validating and encouraging and important butter tart knowledge. You guys are the very best, truly.
> 
> Thanks to all the Rosebuddies for encouraging me along the way, especially Neely and ahurston and olivebranchesandredwine.
> 
> This is ya know, fiction, and set in a universe where they're both single.
> 
> This is complete, and I'll be posting a chapter every other day.

Dan’s watching the playback of the initial meet-cute scene, and it looks _really_ good. Noah is the perfect Patrick. The audition process was a nightmare. The casting team brought in so many people for him to see, and then in walked Noah, who’d never even watched the show, doing the loveliest job. Noah made Patrick kind and flirty and sincere in a way he wasn’t on the page. Noah’s the only one who seems to like David as much as Dan does. Dan kicked himself for not listening to Stacey sooner, even though he’d never admit that to Stacey. 

When Stacey had first suggested Noah, Dan had sort of dismissed her. He knew Noah from some parties at her place the summer he lived in LA, and as much as Dan liked him, he didn’t really think Noah was going to be a good fit and everything he’d seen on Instagram in the last couple of years proved his point. Noah was too chill, Patrick needed to look like he knew how to use Excel. Stacey was relentless, though, and Dan finally had Noah audition mostly to shut her up—and now here they are. 

They’ve just finished filming the B13 scene, as Dan’s been calling it in his head, and it went perfectly. His decision to put Patrick in fitted jeans and a button-up is making for a nice contrast to David’s aesthetic, which is exactly what Dan was aiming for. Hopefully Noah’s comfortable, it’s not his usual vibe, based on how he’s been dressed the last few times they ran into each other and what Dan’s gleaned from social media. Dan’s in the middle of talking with his dad when he notices Noah’s about to leave. He quickly excuses himself and rushes to catch Noah.

“I just wanted to let you know—you were great. Today went better than I could have hoped. We’re really lucky you’re on board.” Dan knows he’s gushing, but Noah really is very good. Noah is playing Patrick bemused and fond and is taking David seriously, which is important to Dan.

“Thanks, Dan, that means a lot. I know you want this arc to feel earned for David and I’m trying to do you—it—justice.” Noah smiles and gives Dan’s shoulder a little squeeze. _Oh, we’re doing that?_

“You _definitely_ are. I’m really looking forward to shooting the rest of this season. Um—wardrobe wise, are you feeling—comfortable?” Dan asks. 

“Yup, there was a rack of clothes for me and everything fits so far.” Noah looks slightly confused by the question so maybe Dan shouldn’t add this to his list of things to be worried about. 

“And it’s not like you need anything in your pockets on set.” Dan teases. The last time they saw each other, Noah had so much stuff in his front pockets Dan had asked if he was a survivalist. In retrospect, all the fun, easy banter over drinks at Stacey’s should have been a sign they’d have good chemistry on screen.

“Don’t worry, Dan, I saw a first aid kit over there, we’ll be okay.” Noah gives it back pretty good, Dan likes that about him. Dan always sort of forgets that underneath Noah’s bro-vibe, he’s a genuinely good person with a great laugh. Dan remembers noticing Noah’s laugh at Stacey’s parties that summer, remembers how much he liked being the one to make Noah laugh.

“Ok. Well, I have some stuff to take care of, but you really were great.” 

“Sounds good. And thanks again for bringing me on.” Noah gives Dan’s shoulder another squeeze, Dan decides he likes it. 

“We should celebrate—you. Your first day. Tonight. With drinks. You know, with everyone.” Dan’s hands wave around wildly, like they are trying to distract Noah from the trainwreck of words he’s blurting out. Noah touching his shoulder seems to have misfired his brain—he was planning to go home and chill with Redmond tonight, not invite the entire cast out for drinks.

“That sounds great. Text me when you’re done, let me know where to meet you guys.” Noah smiles at him. Dan lets himself be excited about seeing Noah again later for a split second before realizing now he has to organize drinks for tonight with everyone.

**

Dan manages to get a group together for drinks, and now instead of being on his sofa unwinding, he’s standing in a crowded, loud bar waiting an eternity for another round for himself and Noah. Dan heads back to the table with his negroni and Noah’s beer. Dan’s almost back to the table when he runs into Sarah on her way to the bar.

“Fun new tradition you’ve started for Noah,” she teases.

“Well, it just seemed like a friendly thing to do. He was nervous and he’s one of the first recurring characters we’ve had.”

“Yup. Very _friendly_ . A nice thing to do. For _Noah_.” Sarah’s nodding and barely holding in a smirk.

“I don’t appreciate whatever _this_ is,” Dan gestures with his hands, careful not to spill his drink. “I’m going back to our table.” Sarah points at the beer with a grin.

“Thanks for asking me if I needed a drink,” she laughs and gives her empty glass a shake at Dan before she walks over to the bar.

Dan rolls his eyes—even though she has a point, and sits back down next to Noah. 

“Here you go. Cheers again to your first day—I think this is going to be really fun and very rewarding. Like, for the characters.”

“I think so too, Dan.” Noah smiles softly and clinks his beer against Dan’s glass. Dan grins, maybe this wasn’t his worst idea.

“Move over, I couldn’t find another chair.” Sarah appears from nowhere and squishes in next to Dan on the banquette. He scoots toward Noah, suddenly aware of how close they were sitting in the first place. He looks over at Noah apologetically. Noah swings his arm up onto the top of the banquette, creating a perfect space for Dan to fit into. “Thanks,” Dan means to say it at a normal volume, but it comes out soft, like it’s a secret just for them.

“No problem at all.” Noah drops his hand onto Dan’s shoulder and rubs his thumb back and forth and Dan’s glad he’s wearing such a thin knit, he can feel the warmth of Noah’s hand on him. He presses into Noah’s side a little more, and Noah’s thumb skates further up, until he’s brushing it softly against the bare skin of Dan’s neck. Dan looks at Noah, who glances at him with a small smile. Dan looks down, smiling into his drink. This is nice—really nice. Too nice. 

Annie and Lucky arrive, descending on the table, and there’s a flurry of hellos, and Noah’s hand is back on the banquette. It’s better—safer—up there but Dan misses the warmth of Noah’s thumb against his skin. He’s still tucked into Noah’s side, though, which is an awfully pleasant consolation prize.

Dan spends the rest of the night against Noah, neither of them moving even after Sarah gets up. After another drink and three yawns, Noah’s thumb finds his way back to Dan’s neck. “Seems like it might be time to get you to bed.” Noah’s practically whispering in his ear and Dan can’t tell if Noah is being thoughtful or suggestive. Both? Dan shouldn’t have had that third drink, it’s making him see things that aren’t there. Noah is just being thoughtful, that’s the kind of guy he is.

“Yeah, it’s probably about that time for me. Are you gonna stay?”

“Nah, I’ll head out with you.” Noah stands up and holds his hand out to pull Dan up off the banquette, holding his hand a second longer than necessary. 

Dan standing up seems to remind everyone it’s late and they all have to be up early, and everyone heads out together. As Dan walks the few blocks home, he can’t help but wonder what would have happened if Noah left with him. Thinking about Noah gently touching his neck, he knows he’d come undone under those hands. It’s better for the show that he’s going home alone tonight. This season he finally feels like it’s _his_ show, like he’s earned the showrunner position, and he doesn’t want to jeopardize everything because he wants Noah Reid to take him to bed.

**

The next day, Dan’s still not sure what, if anything, happened last night, but Noah’s his usual friendly self on set. The location they are using for Ray’s house wouldn’t permit filming past 5 p.m, so they're filming the scene where David comes back for new forms today. The director’s got Noah’s ass pretty well framed up. Dan’s not even sure how they got that shirt tucked in, and that belt is clearly a prop—those pants aren’t going anywhere. Dan gives his head a little shake to try clear it, he should not be hyperfocusing on Noah’s ass right now. 

While he’s waiting for the third take to start, he realizes Noah’s shirt is just as fitted as his jeans, stretched tight across his surprisingly broad shoulders. Dan’s never noticed that—how strong Noah’s back is. “Action.” The word cuts his thoughts short, and he runs the lines again, a little breathier that he means and Noah gets a little breathy too, and Dan already knows it’s going to be the perfect take. Thankfully, Paul, who’s directing, agrees and they break. Dan turns to find Noah standing right next to him.

“Want to go grab some lunch?” Noah asks.

“Mmm yes. I’m famished. I overslept and missed my breakfast window.” 

**

“This weekend I’m going camping with some buddies.” Noah announces over lunch like it’s a good thing.

“Excuse me, what? You’re doing that on purpose? Like, going to sleep in the _wilderness_ voluntarily?” Dan’s so baffled by this he sets down his sandwich. Annie starts laughing at him, which is not helping.

“Can’t wait. I just got a new tent.” Noah responds.

“You’ve made purchases?” Dan doesn’t understand. There are so many bugs out there in the world. “...for camping?”

“Yeah, Dan. It’s a pretty sweet tent, and it’s nice to get out of the city and spend some time in nature.” Noah’s grinning at him, as if Dan’s the one who’s being unreasonable.

“Dan doesn’t really do nature. You should ask him about the time we had to film outside a barn, in formalwear,” Annie chimes in. Okay well, Annie and natural deodorant can fuck right off.

“Ok so first of all, we were outdoors—practically in the wilderness! And then a HUGE junebug landed on me! On my _skin_! It was horrible.” Dan hears his voice rising, just the memory is making him feel anxious.

“He was flailing. I wonder if there’s any footage. God, I hope there is. I wonder who I should check with,” Annie muses. Dan very much would like her to stop talking.

“Oh, the wilderness, right. Near a barn. Surrounded by a film crew. Sounds really isolated and restorative.” Noah’s eyes are crinkled up in a very cute way despite the fact that he’s laughing at Dan.

“It was very traumatic. I hope nothing like that ever happens to you.” Dan snaps back. His skin is vibrating and itchy, he doesn’t want to think about that giant bug on his neck, he wants to get from the table—like somehow he can walk away from the memory. Dan taps his glasses back into place and scratches behind his ear.

“Thank you. I hope nothing like that ever happens to me, too.” Noah isn’t laughing anymore, his voice suddenly sincere, like he can tell the joke went too far. His eyes are on Dan, and it’s too much. Dan looks down at his cuticles before his face can give away any more secrets.

**

The next time Noah’s on set, Dan finds himself next to him at lunch again. Emily joins them, and waves Amy over, who’s covering some behind-the-scenes stuff today. After staring at the sad plate of wilted mozzarella sticks all morning, he’s not even hungry. He pokes around at his salad. He’ll order pizza or something tonight, not that he _should_.

“Right, Danny?” Amy asks, pulling Dan out of his thoughts.

“Still a hard no on Danny. Nice try though.”

“Well, it was a last-ditch effort to get your attention.” 

“Well, now you have it.” He gestures with his hand, half snarky, half magnanimous. 

“I was saying—next season, we should do interviews for each episode. Just something short, with some fun insight into each episode.

“Mmm, that’s not a bad idea. Let’s talk about it over the break.” Dan looks at his phone, he hasn’t checked his email in over an hour. 

Noah gives him a little shoulder nudge. “You okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

“I think the smell of those sad mozzarella sticks ruined my appetite,” Dan shrugs. 

“Oh yeah, for sure. It’s gonna be a while before I order those,” Noah replies.

“Definitely. In retrospect, a nice plate of waffles would have been better.” They both burst into giggles, remembering how Dan mentioned _Parks and Rec_ the other day and Noah picked up a whole waffle up and bit into it Leslie Knope style.

“That made way more of a mess than I was expecting, but it was worth it.” Noah smiles at him, and Dan forgets there’s even anyone else sitting with them. Dan gives Noah’s leg a little squeeze under the table, even though he shouldn't. They're at work. Noah’s thigh feels good under his hand though, solid and right, and Dan files that away to process later.

“We should get drinks later—this is the last night of filming on the sets, right?” Noah asks.

“Ooooh that’d be so fun!” Amy chimes in and gives a little double clap. “I missed the drinks for your first day, Noah. First round is on me.”

“Okay, we all know you’re going to expense that,” Dan retorts.

“I’m in. I’ll text Annie,” Emily says.

“Dan, what about you?” Noah’s looking at him intently.

Dan had thought Noah was only asking him, and he was about to say yes, but he really shouldn’t blow off writing for a big messy night out with everyone. “Mmm, I shouldn’t, I have to write.” 

“We can go to that bar by your place again, the one with the drinks you like. This way you can at least come for a drink or two. Plus what’s that expression—‘write drunk, edit sober,’ does that apply here? Come on, it’ll be fun.” Noah still looking at him, and Dan feels his resolve melting. Noah nudges his leg against Dan’s and that’s it—Dan nods, he can go for a drink or two. It’s almost impossible to say no to Noah when he’s looking at Dan like that.

**

Dan finds himself on the banquette drinking again, instead of on his sofa writing—which is where he really should be. Noah’s up at the bar—getting them the second round he insisted Dan stay for—when Dustin arrives. Dan watches as Noah claps a hand on Dustin’s shoulder. He thinks about all the times Noah’s hand has been on _his_ shoulder, about how he thought maybe that meant something—or how he _wanted_ it to mean something. But Noah’s just friendly and kind and occasionally really funny and apparently casually affectionate with his friends. It’s just the kind of guy Noah is, the kind of guy who’s nice to everyone. 

Noah’s heading back to him, drinks in hand, with Dustin. Noah looks at ease with Dustin, laughing and walking back across the room. Dan’s pretty much convinced himself he’s been imagining Noah’s interest him, and wishes he could ignore his interest in Noah. Noah sits next to him, so much closer than necessary, his thigh fully pressed up against Dan’s, from hip to knee. Dan tries to focus on anything except the pressure of Noah against him. Just because he thinks Noah is cute, and wishes this meant something, it doesn’t.

“Have you been following the Jays?” Noah’s asking Dustin. Dan thinks about getting up and going to find Amy, but instead checks his phone.

He answers a few texts, and the conversation moves on to which concession food this the best, and that’s something Dan _can_ talk about. 

“Oh, I went to Blue Jays game once—I ate a truly terrible hot dog. So definitely not hot dogs.” Dan says.

“Impossible. Every hot dog at a baseball game is perfect, those are the rules.” Noah’s voice gets louder and more indignant than Dan’s ever heard it.

“I have no opinions about hot dogs in or out of stadiums. You guys are on your own.” Dustin laughs at them.

“No seriously, it was awful. I couldn’t even finish it. Which is really saying something.” Dan angles himself toward Noah.

“Sorry, you’re wrong about this. Totally and completely wrong.” Noah grins at him, before bringing his finger delicately up to Dan’s cheek. Dan’s mind blanks, all the can think about is Noah’s gentle touch. “You had an eyelash.” 

Dan holds his breath as Noah holds his finger out. “Make a wish.” Dan quickly exhales, wishing he’d get over this stupid crush.

“I’m gonna take you to a Jays game, and prove you wrong once and for all.” Noah is grinning at him, Dan wants that all the time.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that.” Dan doesn't even care about sports, and still he knows without a doubt he’d go anywhere Noah invited him.

Eventually, Dan finds himself drinking melted ice, so he bumps his leg into Noah’s. “Thanks for the drink. Time for me to go write.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay for one more?”

“Truly, I can’t unless you want me dictating scenes to you an hour before you’re due on set.”

“I can make that work.” Noah’s tone is light, but his gaze is heavy and sincere, like he’d make anything work for Dan.

“Well, my anxiety can’t.” That’s not something Dan meant to admit, to Noah, especially here.

“Hey,” Noah says softly, “It’s gonna be okay. Go write, didn’t mean to make you feel stressed.”

“No—it’s—you didn’t. Really. Thank you for the drinks. Enjoy the rest of the night.” Dan starts to stand up, but Noah puts his hand on Dan’s leg a little higher than Dan would have expected but not as high as he’d like. Dan figures it would be rude to stand now that Noah’s hand is there, so he stays sitting there, Noah’s hand resting on his thigh. _God,_ he’s got to get out of here, he can’t keep thinking about Noah this way.

“I’m heading out after this beer anyway. I’m really glad you came out tonight.” Noah smiles at him and gives his thigh a little squeeze, which is basically the same as a shoulder clap, it doesn’t need to mean anything. Dan really needs to get it together.

“Me too.” This time Dan really does stand and he replays that thigh squeeze the whole walk home. Maybe he needs to ask Stacey if she has any single friends. Maybe he needs a distraction.

**

A few days later, it’s time to start shooting on location in Goodwood. Dan’s tired from late-night writing combined with his early morning pick-up, and he’s on his millionth draft of their first kiss scene in the car for the finale and he’s still not any closer to getting it right. It’s important—so important, for David and Patrick, for the show, for how season four will take shape. David deserves this—happiness, love, all the things he never had before. He’s talked to almost everyone in his life at this point about this scene, and still feels no closer to finalizing it yet. 

Maybe he should call Trevor again—the last time they talked that helped. If nothing else talking to Trev usually calms him down. His phone buzzes and it’s a text from Noah. He checked in with him earlier to see how he’s doing, Noah mentioned he was a little anxious. Dan’s really nervous too—about all the scenes they have, about getting them right, about playing David right against Patrick. The next ten days are going to be intense, he wants Noah to feel good about it before they start. They have so many scenes in the store to film and it’s going to set the stage for so _much_ of the next season, maybe even the series. 

So, he’s hiding in his trailer trying to finalize the finale script when he hears a light knock on the door. “Come in.” Dan’s relieved for the interruption since he’s not making any progress on this fucking thing. Noah walks in, holding a bakery box from Annina's. 

“Are those—” Dan starts.

“Yup. Butter tarts. Emily and your dad insisted I had to try them since it’s my first day shooting up here. And—I thought you might need some sustenance. Missed you at lunch today.” Noah says it casually as he sets the box down onto the table like that’s a totally normal thing to tell a coworker that you missed them at lunch. They both go to open the box at the same time, and Noah’s fingers graze the back of Dan’s hand. Dan tries not to wonder what it would feel like to have Noah’s fingers trailing down other, more sensitive skin.

“Ah, yes, I was two adverbs away from perishing, you’re a true hero.” Dan’s already got a butter tart in his hand and halfway to his mouth.

“Well, definitely don’t want that. How’s it going?” Noah smiles at him, in a way that makes Dan feel lit up and calm, all at once.

“Not great. We’ve been inching toward this for so long, and I just want it to be right,” Dan admits.

“I know you’ll make it perfect. If there’s anything I can do, if you want to run lines or practice—um—whatever you need, let me know.” Noah shrugs and blushes a little.

Dan nods, glad he has a mouthful of butter tart and doesn’t have to respond to that. Is Noah offering to practice kissing? Kissing him? Because that would be unprofessional but entirely welcome.

“I’ll leave you to it, I need to get to hair and makeup. It’s gonna be great, Dan.” He reaches over to give Dan’s shoulder a squeeze, and Noah’s hand on him is reassuring. Dan lets himself cover Noah’s hand with his own, for just a second.

“Thank you. For—the tarts. And for checking on me.” Dan really does appreciate that Noah’s such a nice guy.

“Anyth—time. I’ll see you later.”

**

All afternoon, Dan can’t stop thinking about Noah’s potentially misplaced faith in him; about practice kissing, even while feeling wildly unattractive in that stupid sweaty shower cap and beanie. They’re filming the scene where Stevie and Patrick gang up on him. Noah still is somehow making it flirty, and Dan has to make a concerted effort not to think about Noah’s mouth on his. And to make matters worse, Emily just pulled him aside with a glint in her eye that he’s learned to distrust. 

“I really do this like for you,” she says, parroting his writing back at him like a jerk. “You guys are good together.”

“Yeah, we were lucky to get him to play Patrick.” He still can’t believe what a good fit Noah is.

“I’m not talking about David, you asshole.” Emily shakes her head laughs.

“Ok, but that’s not happening. He’s a professional. He’s getting paid to act. On my _show_! So no. Not a chance.” Dan waves his hand at her, as if that might somehow be the secret to getting her to drop this.

“Yes, he’s _such_ a good actor, all your lunches together— _so_ method. How were those butter tarts, hmm?” she smirks. “Oh—and I think you can take off the shower cap now.”

“Okay, we’re done here,” Dan sing-songs as he walks away. No one is seeing his hair right now.

**

The next day, Dan and Noah are filming pretty much all day inside Rose Apothecary and it’s going really well. It’s nice to be in the store with Noah, making this happen for David. Noah hits all the right notes during the sloppy mouth scene and keeps drinking from the juice which is so perfect it makes Dan mad it wasn’t scripted. Somehow, even the serious lines feel like banter, it’s alarmingly easy to act with Noah, it feels more like reacting. 

They take a lunch break and sit with Sarah and Emily. Dan tries to focus on his salad—he’s been eating terribly lately and is hoping somehow this will make up for it. Across the table, Noah’s plate has a mound of grilled veggies and a handful of mini sandwiches and half a wrap—Dan is struck with a severe case of food envy. Noah catches Dan watching him take a bite and wordlessly hands him the rest of the chicken and avocado sandwich he was eating. He plucks half a hard-boiled egg off Dan’s salad. “We can share,” he says as he pops the egg in his mouth. Dan smiles and takes a bite of the sandwich, which is surprisingly delicious for a catered lunch, and avoids looking at Emily. 

“Dan is really good at sharing his food. He’s known for it in our family. Especially the generous way he usually slaps someone’s hand away from his plate.” Sarah proves her point by reaching for the other egg on top of his salad and Dan instantly bats her hand away.

“Okay, well—I can hardly be expected to give away _both_ my eggs. I need protein, I have a long day ahead of me.”

“Ah, yes. I always forget how concerned you are about your protein intake.” Emily says, making her most dickishly sincere face and Dan would like to die, right now. Swiftly and painlessly if possible. Dan pointedly jabs his fork into his salad. 

“Yes, I take the food pyramid very seriously, thanks for noticing.”

“It’s one of my favorite things about you, Dan. Your dedication to nutrition.” Noah’s eyes are bright with laughter. “Maybe this will help.” He hands Dan another mini sandwich. Dan doesn’t want to accept—on principle—but the sandwiches are really good, so he takes the sandwich from Noah. Noah winks and swipes the other egg off Dan’s salad in exchange.

“I’m going to let that go, mostly because I got the better end of this deal—there were bonus carbs,” Dan replies as primly as he can while taking a bite of Noah’s sandwich.

Sarah raises an eyebrow at him, which he refuses to acknowledge. This is nothing, it's _just_ a sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, he gets to flip the sign in Rose Apothecary to Open, and he’s so proud for David. He’s been building to these moments for years, and to give David a tangible win—proof that’s making something for himself, of himself, is so rewarding. He takes a final walk through the store and makes sure all the labels are the right way before they let in the extras. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to find Noah there.

“I was looking for you. Are you ready?” Noah asks.

“I’m a little nervous. The schedule is so tight today and I don’t want to rush anything. This is such a big moment for David—he worked so hard to make the store come together. I want the opening to be just right, I want the audience to get what this success means for him.” Dan glances at his cuticles, trying to push the anxiety from his brain.

“Dan, it’s gonna be great. Try not to worry, okay?” Noah gives his bicep a little squeeze. “Take a breath.” Dan meets Noah’s gaze and obeys and Noah’s hand is still on him, steady and sure. He does feel a little better. 

Everything goes smoothly, so smoothly, better than Dan ever could have hoped. Noah keeps catching his eye from across the room, reassuring him wordlessly. He’s so grateful he’s doing this with Noah. Paul, who’s directing again, notices and he wants to cover that too. Dan didn’t realize they were being so obvious, but he’s at least relieved it’s coming across as in character. After shooting scenes with just Noah in the store, it’s weird to have it packed with extras. His dad and Catherine are exceptional, especially in the scene with Alexis and Ted. Dustin is so good, Dan can’t imagine anyone else playing Ted against Annie so well. Watching on the monitors, the space looks amazing. Dan’s really proud of the aesthetic they decided on for the store, the prop team did an amazing job pulling it together.

Eventually, they send all the extras home and the only thing standing between Dan and his bed is this hug and a forty-five-minute car ride. He feels wrecked and exhausted, but he knows thanks to Lucky he still looks pretty good. The first time he steps into Noah’s arms he feels himself relax into Noah and tucks his face into the crook of Noah’s neck. Noah splays his fingers across Dan’s shoulders and Dan’s whole body reacts. He rubs his hands across Noah’s shoulders, and god that’s _nice_. Noah feels solid and comfortable and he smiles into Noah’s collar. They stay like that for a long time, and even so, when the lights flicker, Dan’s reluctant to let go. He’s taller than Noah, but somehow Noah feels like an empty space waiting for Dan to curl into and fill.

As good as burying his face into Noah’s shoulder feels, it’s absolutely not working for the shot. They run the scene again, and this time the lights don’t flicker, so Dan just stays there, with Noah’s arms around him, basically caressing Noah’s back while they come in tight on his face. Finally they call cut, and Dan reluctantly untangles himself from Noah. 

“Just need those lights to work—or rather _not_ work. Much better face position Dan. Noah—love those back pats, keep it up,” Paul encourages them.

“Great, glad that’s working. We’ll keep doing that.” Noah replies easily, professionally. Then he winks at Dan, or what Dan assumes is a wink. _Oh–kay._

Dan spends the next hour mostly in Noah’s embrace and it makes the car ride home weirdly lonely. Noah’s casual affection is starting to make Dan rethink his single status. Normally he doesn't mind that much—the show takes up so much of his time. At least he has Redmond waiting for him.

**

Filming wraps on the penultimate episode a few days later and Dan’s fixing his hair for the Season 3 wrap party. His trailer door opens, and he watches Noah in the mirror as he walks in. 

“Oh—hi.” Dan says, and well, that came out breathier than he meant. He’s not breathy with anyone else, why does Noah do this to him? It's fine, it’s going to be _fine_ tonight. Noah’s just friendly, he reminds himself for the hundredth time. 

“Hey. You almost ready?” Noah sits down on the sofa.

“I am, in fact, ready. Are _you_?” Dan turns and gestures at Noah’s hair, because that is definitely not what ready looks like. It doesn't even seem possible that hair that short can be such a mess.

“Yeah, who cares. I forgot to grab a hat, but it’s just us.” Noah laughs, in a way that shouldn’t be charming, and yet is.

“Mm, I think no.” Dan grabs the open jar of pomade off the vanity and scoops a little bit onto his fingertips. He takes the few steps to cross the trailer and steps between Noah’s legs. He uses his not-pomade hand to tip Noah’s head up. Noah’s expression is so open and kind and fond. It’s a little overwhelming to have that much sincerity directed at him. Dan focuses on Noah’s hair, gently smoothing the front, sweeping it to the side a little. 

“Just tilt your head down, please?” Dan asks softly, softer than he meant to, but suddenly he’s so aware of how close they are standing, Noah’s thighs on either side of him. Dan attempts to smooth the cowlick at the back of Noah’s head down. Dan’s hands slow in Noah’s hair, he shouldn’t have offered to do this.

Noah looks up at him and grins. “Better?”

This was a mistake. It’s too intimate, he’s standing so close. Noah’s hair is so soft. Dan fusses with the front for a second, making sure it’s some semblance of a look.

“There, much better.” Dan tries to step away, but then Noah’s hands are on his hips, holding him there. They stay like that for a second, a minute, an hour, looking at each other and then Noah is pulling him down into his lap.

Noah’s looking at him, like he can tell every fucking molecule in Dan’s body wants to be kissing him right now, he might actually combust if Noah’s mouth isn’t on his. 

Noah’s hands are everywhere, sliding up his back and over his thigh, and Dan can’t help but close the distance until Noah’s pressing a kiss into his mouth, so softly, his hands settling on Dan’s back, fingertips pressing in just hard enough to be a promise. Dan lets out a little needy moan, and throws his arms around Noah’s neck. Some part of Dan’s brain knows this is a bad idea, but Noah’s lips are so soft and warm against his, and Dan doesn’t want to protest, he can barely keep up with how quickly Noah’s unraveling him.

There’s a sharp knock on the door as it swings open, “Hey, fellas, ya ready?” Dustin bursts through like the kool-aid man from an abstinence-only class. Dustin’s eyes go wide as soon as he registers what’s happening.

Dan pulls back from Noah, not as quickly as he should and Noah’s not letting go of him, which is fine because Dan never wants to be anywhere but Noah’s lap ever again.

“Well—clearly a bad time. Well a good time, but a bad time for me to be here. So. I’m gonna wait in the car until you’re ready,” Dustin stammers and closes the door behind him.

Dan tries to stand up but Noah gets a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for the gentlest kiss, one that makes Dan close his eyes so tightly. When Noah pulls back, Dan blinks a few times, trying to form words.

“Daniel—”

Dan cuts him off. “We—we have to go. People will be expecting us. Dustin is waiting.” He rubs his hand up and down Noah’s bicep. He needs to stand. He doesn’t want to.

“Okay. Okay. Yeah, let’s go.” Noah agrees, smoothing his hands up and down Dan’s back. “You do know that involves you standing up first right?”

“I _do_ know that.” But Dan can’t help it, he sneaks in one more little kiss, then quickly gets to his feet before they never leave. Noah stands and adjusts himself and Dan wants to smirk but has to do the same. 

“Later. After.” Noah’s not asking. He’s looking at Dan like he’s someone good, and nice—and someone he wants to fuck.

Dan nods. He wants Noah to look at him like this all the time.

Dan fixes his and Noah’s hair again, before heading to meet Dustin. He knows he should be professional, try to smooth this over, reassure Dustin this won’t impact the show. Before he can even try, Dustin’s reassuring _them_.

“Better here than at the party.” Dustin gives them a little shrug as he slides over to make room for them. 

Sarah rented these cheesy party limos, like they’re going to a Bar Mitzvah, and Dan thinks about how nice it would have been to make out with Noah the whole way back into the city from Goodwood for the party. The limo has a fully stocked bar, and Dustin decides it would be prudent to make the best of it, since everyone else will be a few drinks in by the time they arrive. Dan gratefully accepts both the drink and the lack of questions. 

The second Dan walks into the party, he’s pulled away from Noah—he’s not even sure how it happened. He’s trying to get back into work mode while inching his way toward the bar, when Noah hands him what looks like a vodka soda. He raises an eyebrow and Noah leans in, so close that Dan can feel his lips along the edge of his ear. “Was I wrong?”

Dan throws his head back and laughs. “You were very much right,” he says. How the hell does Noah remember that this is his drink of choice for nights when beverages are going to keep materializing in his hand? He drank them almost exclusively at Stacey’s parties. 

“Go make the rounds.” Noah smiles at him, and Dan’s glad that he doesn’t have to try to explain. He likes to try to talk to everyone at these things, thank them for all their work on the show, for going above and beyond. He knows he can be more than a little intense and he’s immensely grateful to everyone for making his vision happen.

He makes a beeline for Catherine, knowing she’ll be the most likely to duck out early. 

Catherine kisses him hello. “Daniel, dear. How are you holding up? I know the end of the season is particularly hectic for you.” 

“It’s....going. There’s one or two scenes I still need to tweak. How are you?”

“Pretty good—surviving the long days. It’s been delightful working with your friend Noah. What a perfect fit, he really embodies Patrick. Seems like he’s fitting right in with everyone.”

“Um—yes. We were lucky to get him.” Dan isn’t sure what his face is doing right now. Whatever it is, it can’t be good. He takes a sip of his drink and hopes that gives his mouth something to do besides grin at the mention of Noah and his perfect lips. 

“He seems quite smitten. With David. It’s lovely.” Catherine is always three steps ahead, which makes her a great actress but a terrifying liability—especially at a work party. He can’t help it—he looks around to find Noah and when he spots him, Noah is looking at him already. Dan gives him a little smile.

“Who’s smitten?” His dad slides over, throwing an arm around Dan briefly. Dan’s surprised his dad can hear anything in this bar.

“Patrick, with David. I was telling Dan how much I love the story,” Catherine explains easily and Dan is envious of her nonchalance.

“Ah, yes. Daniel is doing a great job with that story,” Eugene agrees. Dan manages to chat with them a few minutes longer before excusing himself to go say hi to some of the writers. 

Dan barely gets a chance to say hi to the writing team before Sarah interrupts. “Sorry, I need to borrow him for a second.” Sarah drags him off to the side. “So… Noah?”

“Noah what? What are you talking about?” Dan glances across the room at Noah, who raises his beer in response.

“You two have not stopped staring at each other all night. Even when you were talking to Dad.”

“We have _not_ been.” Have they? Dan realizes they definitely have been. 

“What’s going on with you two? Did something happen in the car? Seriously, you’ve been watching him all night.”

“Nothing—nothing is going on. We were in the car with Dustin, so no. Nothing happened.” Sarah’s smirks, half smug, half bemused, completely not believing a word he’s saying. “OH MY GOD, is that why you got us that cheesy limo with a fully stocked bar? What is wrong with you? He works on _my_ _show_.” 

“Dan, save the act for someone who might believe it. Which if you keep staring at him, is gonna be approximately zero people.”

“Noted. You’ve been a great help.” Dan is ready for this conversation to be over. He doesn’t want to talk about this here. Or anywhere. Ever.

“Maybe I’ll ask Dustin how the limo ride was.” 

“Okay, well that seems unnecessary, I just told you nothing happened in the car. Let’s go get another drink.” Hopefully by the time they get to the bar, something will have happened to force a subject change. 

His plan immediately backfires, because Noah and Annie are at the bar, which Dan would have known if he hadn’t been so hyper-focused on Sarah in an attempt to prove he wasn’t looking at Noah. He stays close to Sarah as they make their way across the room, and when they reach the bar, Noah is handing him a drink.

“Sarah, what are you drinking?” Noah asks.

“Same as Dan.”

“Coming right up.” Noah turns back to the bartender and orders Sarah a vodka soda.

Sarah gives Dan a little nudge. “This is not nothing.” Dan looks down at the drink Noah pressed into his hands and tries not to smile. 

“So, Annie said there’s usually karaoke?” Noah asks, and when Dan looks up, Noah’s looking right at him, his eyes flicking to Dan’s mouth. Dan wants to kiss him again. _Fuck._

“The night does typically end up there, usually Lucky starts early, but some of us need a little more fortification.” _Oh no._ Lucky usually posts a million Instagram stories of the karaoke and the last thing he needs is to be making fucking heart eyes at Noah in some video that will live forever online.

“Dan, we all know you require zero fortification to do karaoke if it’s the right song,” Annie laughs.

“You may have a point there,” Dan concedes—he does love karaoke.

“So what are your specialties?” Noah asks.

“Mm, that’s gonna be a surprise for future Noah.” 

“Sounds like I’m in for a real treat.”

“Treat is a generous overstatement of Daniel’s abilities,” Sarah cuts in. Annie laughs a little too loudly in agreement.

“I’m better than they give me credit for,” Dan huffs, feeling the need to defend himself but not wanting to oversell his skills.

“I’m sure you’re _very_ good.” Noah gives his arm a little squeeze and Dan leans into Noah’s hand, just a little.

An unknown number of drinks later, the remaining partygoers are in the back doing karaoke and Dan grabs another drink before heading in. After Sarah’s warning earlier, Dan thought it might be better to avoid being in the same room as Noah for a little bit. Annie and Sarah had dragged Noah off when they heard the opening chords of a George Michael song float from the back room. Dan managed to resist the urge to follow, and opted to hang with the writers.

He walks in to find Annie and Noah standing on the bench belting out Ariana Grande’s _Into You._ Dan doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve this. He sits down next to Emily, who’s got her arms in the air, cheering them on. They have a whole Elton and Kiki vibe going that’s hilariously wholesome when juxtaposed with the lyrics.

Dan can’t look away and Noah must know it, because he winks at Dan as he sings _a little more touch my body._ Dan laughs and gives his shoulders a little shimmy—at least this song is a smash. 

Annie steps down when the song is over and shoves the mic toward Dan. “Our fearless leader has arrived and it’s time for his all-time fave.” She does an embellished wrist flourish, full Alexis-style, and he tries to wave off the impending mic. He’s not sure he trusts her judgment in songs right now.

But then Purple Rain starts and Noah yells “I was promised a show,” so Dan swallows half of his drink and accepts the mic. He turns to Lucky and holds up a finger in warning. 

“Put your phone down.”

Then he points at Noah. “You better appreciate this. They’ve already endured this.”

Annie screams like Oprah just gave her a car and Noah does a fist-pump and Dan can’t believe Noah makes even _that_ look good.

Dan leans in and really goes for it, using his eyebrows to their fullest potential, belting out a _mostly_ on-key _Purple Rain_. By the end of the song, everyone is singing along and Dan’s shimmying his shoulders to the beat and holding the mic out for his friends to sing into.

When the song is over, he’s a little sweatier than he would like to be—maybe dropping to his knees for emphasis wasn’t the best idea, but the look on Noah’s face was worth it. It’s definitely time for another drink. He should probably get a water, too. He catches Noah’s eye and Noah tilts his head toward the bar. Dan gives a little nod and shoves the mic at Emily.

“Pick something good. Lucky, you may now resume normal phone activities. Anyone?” He gestures with his empty drink and gets an unintelligible mix of both yeses and nos, so maybe he’ll get some community shots for the room. He heads to the front bar, quickly glancing to make sure Noah is following.

The party has fully migrated to the back room and it’s finally just Dan and Noah alone. Noah catches up and puts his hand on Dan’s back. Dan wants to tell him not to, because he’s gross and sweaty, but on the off-chance Noah can’t feel it, he doesn’t want to point it out.

“You were right, you’re very fun to watch.” Noah grins at him.

“Well, it was very fun to be watched by you,” Dan retorts, and he flushes as he realizes what he just said, thinks about how much he wants Noah to watch him—and taking Noah home tonight goes from inadvisable to inevitable.

“Hmm. Noted.”

“Ok, we’re getting drinks. That’s what we’re–supposed to be doing.”

“Quite the rule follower, I see.” Noah gives Dan a once-over, as if all the times he broke the rules might be visible and it makes Dan want to either flee or kiss him. He manages neither, but knows his self-restraint is rapidly dwindling. If he had any self-preservational instinct he’d leave now, but instead he orders a beer, a vodka soda and a bottle of tequila with a stack of those plastic medicine cups for shots.

“Tequila? Really?” Noah asks.

“Not my fave. This way, I’ll have _maybe_ one shot and then drink this.” He does a little double-tap on the side of his own drink.

“Ah, got it.” Noah hooks a finger around the neck of his beer bottle and takes a swig.

Dan watches him swallow it down, unable to look away from the line of his neck, wanting to scrape his stubble along it and watch it turn pink. _Jesus_. Noah sets the beer down with a smirk, and looks right at Dan—like he knows what Dan is thinking and is willing him to do it.

Dan grabs the tequila and heads back to the party before he can do something regrettable—there is a roomful of people _that work on his show_ less than ten feet away. He stops after a few steps to make sure Noah grabbed the shot glasses, which Noah waves in the air. Dan laughs, of course Noah has the shot glasses.

The tequila is met with applause and a rousing group version of _Say My Name._ By the time Dan’s drink is empty, the tequila is gone, just like he was hoping. He toys with buying another round, but he wouldn't be doing anyone any favors at this point. He sneaks a glance at Noah, who raises his eyebrows at him and mouths _let’s go_. Dan nods and is halfway to the bar when Noah grabs his hand. 

“Here, put in your address.” Noah hands Dan his phone. Dan swallows and puts his address as their Uber destination. “Perfect—two minutes. Do you need to close out?”

“Mm, good call.” Dan walks over to the bar to get to the tab. By the time he signs the receipt and puts his card away, Noah is grabbing his hand to pull him toward the door. Dan uses his free hand to text Sarah to tell her to pay for the rest of the night and he’ll pay her back. 

“Should be here any second.” Noah shakes his hand with his phone in it.

Dan looks down at Noah’s fingers intertwined with his, Noah’s thumb tracing soft slow circles on the top of Dan’s hand. Dan can’t tell if this is a bad idea anymore—he’s never wanted anyone this badly. Noah’s going to take him apart and Dan’s going to let him. Dan hopes he can piece himself back together into some sort of professional facade when tonight is over. 

Noah gives his hand a little squeeze. “Is this okay?” 

Dan turns to look at Noah, angling his body. “Mmhmm. Yeah. This is good.” Dan’s half a breath away from kissing Noah when a car pulls up, which is probably for the best. He really doesn’t need to be caught making out with Noah here. Noah drops Dan’s hand to open the car door for him. 

“Scooch over a little,” Noah instructs. Dan barely has time to move toward the middle, before Noah gets in after him. Dan is trying to gracefully inch himself across the backseat, which is rendered impossible by the vodka sodas, when Noah wraps his arm around Dan’s shoulders and closes the door. _Oh._ Dan shifts back, closer to Noah.

Noah confirms the address and Dan drops his head on Noah’s shoulder and—he fits. Like this part of Noah is for him. “Daniel–” Noah starts, and it’s barely a whisper. If Dan wasn’t pressed into Noah, he would have missed it.

Dan picks his head up and looks at Noah and every concern he might’ve had vanishes. He reaches up and wraps his hand around the back of Noah’s neck—into a spot that feels like it’s made for his hand—and kisses him, chaste and soft, Noah’s lips warm and perfect under his. Dan starts to pull back, but Noah chases his mouth, catching Dan’s upper lip between his and it's the slowest and most urgent kiss of his life. Noah kisses him breathless before giving him one last peck. 

Dan opens his eyes to find Noah’s gaze on him, like there are infinite ways they can fit together, and Dan can hardly bear it. He tucks his head back onto Noah’s shoulder, too happy in this moment to trust his voice.

They pull up to Dan’s place and tumble out, Noah’s hand immediately seeks out Dan’s again. When they get off the elevator, Dan fumbles one-handed with his keys, until Noah drops his hand and steps behind Dan, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and nuzzling into his neck. Dan finally gets them inside, and goes to see if Redmond needs more water out of habit before remembering Red is having a sleepover at his parents.

Dan starts to panic, having Noah here—in his space—it’s a lot. Technically, he’s Noah’s boss but _technically_ Noah invited himself over. Dan takes off his shoes, trying to buy some sort of time to calm down. Noah does the same, leaving his shoes next to Dan’s. “Do you—would you like a drink?”

“Maybe some water, if you don’t mind.” Noah’s looking at him like _he’s_ the water.

“Flat or fizzy?” Dan isn’t sure why he felt the need to offer more than one type of water, when what he really wants is Noah to be kissing him again.

“Flat please.” Noah laughs as he watches Dan get down glasses and fills them, and when Dan offers him one, he takes them both from Dan’s hands and sets them on the counter.

“Come here.” Noah gets his hands on Dan hips, pulling him in and kissing him, firm and open-mouth and all lips and tongue and Dan is going to lose his mind, he wants this to never stop, and he wants so much more. 

Dan’s not sure how much time passes, making out in his kitchen, but Dan knows it will never be enough. Noah slowly pulls away, chin red from Dan’s stubble, cupping Dan’s face so gently. “Bed?” Noah asks, as if there’s any answer but _yes, please, now._

Dan tries to say yes, but Noah’s mouth is on his neck, sucking and licking at the spot right below his ear, and instead he just ends up clinging to him, angling his head back to give Noah everything. “You like that.” Noah whispers in his ear, catching Dan’s earlobe in his teeth, dragging his teeth delicious and slow. Dan shivers. “You like that, too.” 

“Yes, very much.” Dan’s voice is so breathy. He can’t remember the last time he was this turned on from anything, let alone kissing. 

“Come on,” Noah gasps, and Dan finally gets his legs working, guiding them towards his bed, Noah’s mouth trailing wet kisses along Dan’s neck.

Noah’s legs hit the bed and he falls back with a laugh. “Thanks for the warning.” 

He sits up and grabs Dan’s jaw, pulling him down, kissing him so deliberately, his tongue teasing Dan’s mouth open with the promise of more. Dan starts to feel silly bent over Noah, and climbs on Noah, straddling his lap. He can feel how fucking hard Noah is under him, and he can’t help but grind down a little, and he’s rewarded with Noah’s hands on his ass.

“You feel so fucking good.” Noah reaches up and takes off Dan’s glasses and sets them carefully on the nightstand. Noah tugs on the bottom of Dan’s shirt. “Off, all of it off.” 

Dan pulls off his shirt. “Well, you too, please.”

“But you look so good like this. C’mon keep going.” Dan scrunches his eyes shut for a second and then climbs out of Noah’s lap to take off his pants. Noah stands up and smooths his hands up Dan’s sides. “Get on the bed, Daniel.” Dan immediately lays down, he’d do anything Noah said right now.

Noah gets out of clothes and Dan barely gets to appreciate the view before Noah’s kneeling on the bed. “All of it off.” Noah hooks his thumbs into the waistband and pulls off Dan’s boxer briefs. 

Then Noah’s kissing him again, and it’s better because Noah’s naked now, his skin against Dan’s, and Dan’s so hard, he’s leaking, he knows he’s not gonna last. Noah thumbs over his nipple and Dan sharply inhales, then Noah pinches it, hard. “Oh, you really like that.” Noah pinches again, this time with a little bit of fingernail and Dan lets out a breathy moan he hopes counts as a yes.

Dan pulls Noah onto him, needs to feel Noah’s cock against his right now. Dan wraps a hand around both of them, and Noah groans and fucks into it. “I’m not gonna last, you feel so good against me,” Dan admits.

“Me either.” Noah shuffles down to get his mouth on Dan’s cock, swallowing him most of the way down, and it’s sudden and hot and Noah’s sucking hard and Dan’s already so close, _too_ close and then Noah swirls his tongue just _so_ and reaches up to twist Dan’s nipple. It’s not enough, and it’s too much, and Dan’s coming in Noah’s perfect mouth. 

Dan pulls at Noah, needs to kiss him, needs to get his hand on Noah’s cock again. “Fuck—come here, get up here. Wanna make you come.” Dan puts two fingers in Noah’s mouth and Noah makes a needy little moan that Dan wants to hear again and again. Noah gets Dan’s fingers so wet, sucking on them, getting then messy and that feels good too—everything with Noah’s mouth feels good. He takes his fingers from Noah’s mouth and wraps them around his cock, leaking and hard, getting him messier. Noah starts fucking into his fist, and Dan reaches up to grab Noah’s neck. He gets his hand into the spot where it fits, gripping his fingers hard, then Noah’s coming in Dan’s hand and onto Dan’s chest. 

Noah collapses onto him, pressing soft little kisses onto his chest. “That was—you’re amazing.”

“So are you.” Dan uses his clean hand to trace light lines up and down Noah’s back and tries not to think about how much come is in his chest hair—and worse, how much he doesn’t mind, not when it’s Noah’s. He doesn’t want to move, he could fall asleep like this, with Noah half on him, Noah’s come on his chest. Dan hasn’t come that hard in a long time.

Noah rolls off Dan and sits up. He looks down at them. “Let me get you something.”

Dan nods sleepily, he’s fighting to stay awake as Noah gets them cleaned up, letting out a content hum when Noah crawls back into bed and settles his head on Dan’s chest. 

**

Dan wakes up and Noah’s still there, wrapped around him. It’s been a long time since Dan woke up with someone, and even longer since they weren’t on their own side of the bed by the morning. He’s almost too warm, he can feel his back is a little sweaty where Noah’s pressed up against him, but Dan doesn’t want to move. He can tell by the daylight creeping in that it’s still early and wills himself to fall back asleep.

Dan wakes up later, to soft kisses on his shoulder and it’s definitely late, later than he’s slept in ages. “Mornin’,” Noah says softly into his ear.

“Mm, good morning.”

“How’d you sleep?” 

“Really well actually,” Dan admits. “How about you?”

Noah presses a kiss to the base of his neck. “Me too.”

Noah nuzzles face into Dan’s neck, until eventually they get up and Dan makes them coffee. Noah looks too good sitting on his sofa in boxers and an undershirt. It looks a little long on him but the fabric has a surprisingly nice drape, almost like it’s a jersey blend—wait, is that Dan’s undershirt? He looks down, and realizes he’s wearing Noah’s, which explains why the sleeves are too loose and it’s a little short. 

“So you and Annie singing Ariana was something I didn’t know I needed. For that alone, the night was a success.”

“I didn’t think that was my most notable success of the evening, but I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Okay—well. Yes. That slightly edges out Ariana.” 

Noah smirks and takes a sip of his coffee. “I kinda figured as much based on the fact that only one of those things resulted in you shouting my name.”

“So modest—one of your most charming features.”

Noah pulls Dan’s legs over his lap, taking care not to jostle his coffee too much. “I’m a very charming guy, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Actually, I _had_ noticed that.”

“I’m also a very hungry guy—after this coffee, let’s go get breakfast. I could go for some pancakes.”

“Oh, yeah, we can do that. There’s a good cafe a couple of blocks from here.” 

After coffee and significantly more kisses, they manage to get dressed. Dan’s arm is linked through Noah’s the whole walk there, and Noah declares it a carb morning to soak up the dredges of last night’s drinking. When they sit down. He orders them pancakes and french toast and bacon and sausage to share, and it’s a perfect morning. Dan wonders if this is part of Noah’s ‘how to have a charming, perfect night together’ routine. Noah makes it all feel so easy. 

Noah kisses him goodbye in front of the cafe before getting in an Uber, and Dan walks home the long way, missing Noah’s hand in his.

**

The last few days of shooting are shaping up to be truly terrible—if Dan gets asked one more question, he thinks he might actually scream. He hasn’t really slept well since the night with Noah a week ago. He pushed the filming for the Grad Night kiss to the very last day, because he still _hates_ the script as it stands. He’s been over it a million times with Kevin, the co-writer on this episode, and it’s still just not _right._ It turns out, kissing Noah has made it infinitely harder to write Patrick kissing David, because now each version of the script he types and deletes reads like a wish list of ways he’d like to be kissed by Noah Reid. 

“Great job today, Noah.” Dan makes a point to tell him after they finish filming Patrick asking him out for his birthday. They haven't really had a chance to talk and he can’t let what happened after the wrap party impact how he runs his show—even if all he wants to do is make out with Noah. Hopefully that works as a cute undertone, Dan’s pretty sure he looked at Noah’s mouth at least six times.

“You too—I thought it went really well. How are you doing?” Noah reaches over and gives Dan’s arms a little squeeze.

“Good—good. Busy. It’s a little bit of a sprint at this point, trying to get things perfect.”

“Ah, good luck. I'll see you tomorrow night—our last scene right?”

“Yes. Last scene of the season. Trying to buy myself as much writing time as possible. That scene is—well, it’s not quite there yet.”

Noah takes a small step toward him. “It’s gonna be great.” 

“Oh–okay. Thanks.” Dan smiles—really smiles—and for a second, he lets himself believe Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly accelerated posting schedule, I'll be posting tomorrow and Sunday

Noah is due on set in three hours and Dan’s still not happy with David and Patrick’s first kiss. As a last-ditch effort he goes to his trailer and calls Trevor, hoping he’ll answer.

“Hey, Dan!”

“Oh thank god, are you busy?” Dan fidgets with his rings.

“I always have a few minutes for you.” It’s almost like Trevor could hear him fidgeting. Dan knows Trevor was probably busy—it’s the middle of a workday. But Trevor always had a sixth sense for when Dan really needed him.

“Okay, thank you. I know we’ve already talked about this so  _ so _ much, I just want it to be good for Patrick, to have the weight and the meaning that our first queer experiences had, you know? My first—you know how important that still is to me as a person. But this stupid kiss isn’t working, and I don’t know what to do. The more I try to make it meaningful, the worse it gets.” Dan babbles, not even sure how Trevor can help.

“Is this because of—” Trevor prods.

“No, it has nothing to do with him.” Dan snaps, he knows immediately he sounded too indignant, Trevor knows all his tells. 

“Sure, okay. Got it. So, Patrick kisses David, right?” Trevor’s voice takes on a soothing tone, which is annoying but also effective..

“Yeah. Patrick’s been so sure of himself this whole time, so it makes sense that he’d take the lead, David’s too nervous to get hurt again.” 

“It’s just—Patrick’s doing all the work here. Maybe David should lean in, meet him halfway?” Trevor muses.

Dan pauses on that idea for a few seconds. “Fuck, that’s it. David has to kiss Patrick, David has to show he’s in this, too. You’re the best, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Go, write. I love you, call me when you’re caught up on sleep and ready to come see me.” Trevor leaves the  _ and talk about Noah _ unsaid, and for that Dan is grateful.

“Love you, too—thanks so much.”

An hour later, Dan has a script he’s proud of and he calls Noah excited and breathless.

“Hey Dan, what’s up? I’m in the car on my way—I won’t be late don’t worry.” Noah teases.

“No, yeah, I know you won’t be. I just—I fixed the scene, but now everything’s different.”

“Ok, we can make that work.” Dan doesn’t understand Noah’s complete confidence in him, but it makes him feel good, like he can do anything with Noah.

Dan breathes a sigh of relief and fills Noah in on the changes.  _ This can work, this is going to work, it will work with Noah. _ He heads to the hair and make-up trailer and hopes that they can make it look like he’s slept at some point in the last week. 

**

Dan finds Noah before the get in the car to shoot. “Ready to do this? Sorry about the last minute–” 

“ _ Dan _ , it’s fine. It’s perfect, and we’ve got this.”

Dan nods. “Ok then, let’s do this.”

They get into the car and Dan buckles his seatbelt out of habit and Noah laughs. “You know the car won’t be moving.”

“Okay, yes, but we still need to set a good example. For the viewers.”

“Such a responsible showrunner.” Noah buckles himself. “Better?”

“Mm, yes, thanks.”

They start filming and as he’s saying, “Mmm, a bold claim,” Dan realizes he has to kiss Noah, in front of all these people, for the first time since the morning after the wrap party. What was he thinking? He could murder Stacey right now for suggesting that Noah play Patrick. Or himself for sleeping with Noah. 

Dan watches Noah’s eyes flick down to his mouth, and Dan leans over. His hand instinctively goes to the part of Noah’s neck, where it fits, and Noah’s mouth feels so good against his. He pulls back and clears his throat, trying to remember if he has the next line or Noah does.

“Thank you,” Noah murmurs. Okay, right, David has to talk now.

Dan rallies and says his lines, and Noah is perfect, every expression that goes across his face is exactly right. 

They run through it again, and Dan manages to keep his hand off Noah’s neck this time. “I think you should grab my neck again. That felt right.” Noah whispers while the crew resets for another take.

“Oh. I—yeah. I can do that.” Dan looks up at Noah, and knows he’d do whatever Noah asked. “We can do that.”

They do the scene a few more times—Dan letting himself touch Noah the way he wants, like Noah told him to—then they take a break to change the cameras. Emily walks over when she sees them get out of the car. “We just wrapped the BTS stuff and there was a mix-up with the cars—” 

“Sounds fake,” Dan interrupts and sends an eyebrow up.

“Anyway—Noah, can Annie and I take your car? Would you mind sharing with Dan?” Emily asks sweetly.

“Of course, I don’t mind at all. Dan–do you mind?” Noah is just  _ accepting _ this outrageous set-up at face value and Dan’s going to look like a jerk if he makes this a thing now.

“Oh—um. Of course. Since there was a  _ mix-up _ .” Dan raises his eyebrows at her as aggressively as he can. He does not need this kind of fuckery right now, he still has to kiss Noah several more times with an audience, and he was very much looking forward to getting in the car and silently freaking out.

“Great! So glad that’s settled. Really appreciate how easy-going you are. As a showrunner. Not one of those divas that needs his own car. Good luck with the rest of the shoot, boys.” Emily’s voice sounds nice, but her eyes have an evil glint.

“Dan  _ is _ pretty chill.” Noah laughs and hugs her goodbye.

Emily turns to him and mouths, “You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t ask for this!” Dan whispers as she hugs him.

“Hope you don’t wrap too late.” Emily winks over her shoulder as she walks away. Dan is going to kill her. 

Noah looks at him, concerned. “I can go talk to a PA and get them to order another car?”

“Oh my god, absolutely  _ not _ . It’s fine. It’ll—it’ll be good to have the company.” Dan admits, half to himself, half to Noah. 

“Ok then. It’s settled. We’ll go home together.” Noah smiles at him, like it’s no big deal.

Dan nods. Surely Noah just means they’ll just ride home together. It’s just an expression. They get summoned back to set. Noah buckles up. “Dan, seatbelt.” Noah gently reminds him. “Continuity is important, too—for the viewers.”

“Right, thanks.” Dan rolls his eyes as he straps himself in and prepares to kiss Noah again and again. 

They finally wrap and have a glass of champagne with the crew to celebrate the last shot of the season. Dan’s going to be thinking about his hands wrapped around the back of Noah’s neck for the foreseeable future. He just needs to get through the car ride, and then he won’t see Noah for a few months and hopefully not being in Noah’s orbit will help this silly crush go away. 

**

They get in the car and this time Noah doesn’t position Dan right next to him, and Dan flushes when he realizes how much he wanted that. He pulls out his phone to start answering emails. After rereading the same email four times, he slides his phone back into his pocket. Clearly he isn’t going to be able to focus with Noah this close to him.

Noah breaks the silence. “You okay over there?”

“Yeah, no—I am. Can’t believe we just wrapped the third season.”

“You should be really proud of yourself.”

“I’m trying, I’m just really tired right now.” Dan’s voice comes out soft. He is very much looking forward to getting into bed, and he thinks about how nice it was to wake up with Noah curled around him. 

“You can rest if you want, I know you weren’t expecting company on the ride home.”

“No, I don’t—the company is nice.”

Noah reaches over and plucks Dan’s hand out of his lap, lacing their fingers together. “Guess we’ll have to thank Emily, then.”

“Well, let’s not go that far,” Dan laughs.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to go too far.” Noah tugs on Dan’s hand, pulling him over to Noah’s side of the car.

“Hi,” Dan whispers once he’s pressed up against Noah’s side. 

“Daniel,” Noah breathes, and then he’s kissing Dan for real, the way Dan wanted to be kissed. It’s just them, and Noah’s mouth is warm and insistent. Dan gets his hand around Noah’s head, and Noah moans quietly into Dan’s mouth and  _ that’s it.  _ Dan is done for. 

Then the car stops, and Dan is surprised to see they’re outside his building. Have they really been kissing for thirty minutes? Noah’s lips are red and swollen and he looks sort of wrecked, so clearly they have been. 

“Thanks, man.”  _ Oh, apparently they’re doing man.  _ Dan hears the driver wish Noah a good evening and then Noah’s getting out of the car, holding a hand out to help Dan.  _ Oh, apparently Noah’s coming up.  _ Dan sees his reflection in the glass doors as he walks into the building—his hair is a fucking mess. Noah’s hands were tangled in it for the better part of the ride which, honestly, was exquisite. 

Noah’s mouth is against his again, kissing him, soft and light and slow the whole elevator ride up, leaving Dan wanting so much more.

Redmond scampers over when Dan opens the door and Dan scratches his head a few times. “This is Redmond.”

Dan’s barely finished introducing them, before Noah’s sitting on the floor, cross-legged, holding his hands out for Red to inspect and it’s the cutest thing Dan’s ever seen. “The dogwalker fed him, but I do need to take him out quick.”

“No worries, let’s go.” Noah stands up, more gracefully than Dan would have expected Noah’s compact body to be.

**

When they get back, Red runs straight to the closet for a treat and then jumps on the sofa and settles in.

“Do you want a drink?” Dan asks because he isn’t sure what’s happening. Noah is here, seemingly for the night. And  _ why _ does he keep offering Noah drinks instead of taking him to bed like he really wants?

“Sure. I’ll have a b—whiskey?” Noah changes course based on whatever he sees in Dan's face, following Dan into the kitchen. He steps closer to Dan, looking right at him.

“Yes, I can make that happen.” Noah’s gaze is too much, so Dan turns to get glasses.

He feels Noah come up behind him and settle his hands on Dan’s hips, turning him back around. Dan brings his arms up around Noah’s neck, and lets himself be crowded against the counter and then Noah’s eyes flick down to his lips and he’s kissing Dan again. His hands find their way under Dan’s shirt, skating up his back, and then Noah gets his mouth on that part of Dan’s neck that makes him forget words.

“I don’t really want a drink, Daniel,” Noah murmurs against his neck.

“I was just trying to be nice.”

“I already think you’re nice.” Noah nips at his neck in a very not nice way and Dan is ridiculously hard just from this.

“I—I think you’re nice, too,” Dan gasps, he’s not even sure what he’s saying at this point—he’s actually surprised he can form sentences. Noah’s mouth is terribly distracting.

Noah laughs against his neck. “So glad you think I’m nice.”

“Can we please go to bed?” Dan whispers. He wants this so much, he doesn’t know how to be nonchalant right now.

“We can definitely do that.” Noah pulls him toward the bedroom.

Dan expects Noah to push him down onto the bed, but instead he stops them at the side of the bed and pulls off Dan’s shirt. He gets his hands on Dan’s pants, and his mouth on Dan’s ear. “Let’s get you out of all of this.” 

Noah kneels to push down his pants down the rest of the way. He mouths at Dan through his boxer briefs, just enough to get Dan to make an undignified whine, before he pulls those down, too. He taps Dan’s calf, and Dan steadies himself on Noah’s shoulders and steps out of his pants. 

Noah slides his hands up Dan’s legs, giving his thighs a hard squeeze.

“Dan—your fucking thighs.”

“What—what do you mean?” Dan’s voice is high and breathy with nerves, is Noah not into his thighs? But then Dan glances down at Noah, who’s looking at his legs like they are something to behold. Noah bends his head down and bites the top of Dan’s thigh, harder than Dan’s expecting. Noah licks over the spot, soothing it, then sucks on it, and Dan is sure he’s gonna have mark there tomorrow. The idea is nice, that something about this will exist tomorrow and maybe the next day.

Noah repeats it all on Dan’s other thigh, and it’s so good, Dan wants more, he wants Noah’s mouth everywhere. When Noah stands back up and Dan tries to get his hands to work, he fumbles with the edge of Noah’s shirt, he wants Noah naked too, right now.

Noah drags his teeth along Dan’s jaw and then reaches to pull off his own shirt. “Better?”

“Noah—please.”

“So polite tonight.” 

Dan rolls his eyes and reaches for Noah’s waistband, he wants Noah naked and in his bed. Noah gives Dan a gentle push toward the bed and takes off his own jeans. Noah straddles Dan and leans over to kiss him, running a thumb over Dan’s nipple, making Dan inhale sharply. “I remember how much you like this,” Noah murmurs, as he pinches Dan’s nipple.

Noah spends the next—Dan doesn’t even know how long—taking him apart inch by inch. Dan’s almost embarrassed at how much he likes Noah’s undivided attention on him, by the  _ noises  _ he’s making—but then Noah’s hand his  _ finally _ on his cock and Dan can’t do anything but grip the sheets and plead for more. 

Some part of Dan’s brain distantly registers Noah pulling on his hips. “Can you turn over for me?”

Dan rolls over onto his front, he’s hard and leaking on his stomach, and Noah pushes his shoulders further down into the mattress, like he wants to make sure Dan isn’t going anywhere. Then Noah is over him, brushing his lips against Dan’s ear and his cock pressing into Dan’s back, whispering, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Noah trails his mouth down his spine, placing a kiss in the small of his back. Noah pushes his legs apart, grabbing his ass and Dan pushes back a little, he likes feeling Noah’s thick fingertips pressing hard into his ass, grabbing him—then he feels Noah’s breath and  _ his tongue, _ licking lightly at him. Dan tries to be still because Noah clearly has a plan and  _ god. _ Dan shoves his face into the pillow, trying to muffle the embarrassingly needy noises he’s making and then Noah’s tongue is pressing into him—

“Fuck—Noah. Your mouth.” Dan doesn’t care about anything except Noah’s hands holding his hips down and his brilliant mouth. Noah rubs the flat of this tongue over Dan’s hole and  _ moans  _ against him and Dan can’t help but push back into Noah’s tongue. 

“I knew you’d like this. I’ve been thinking about this since last time, getting my mouth on you.” Dan feels Noah’s breath on him, and it makes him squirm, it feels so good. Noah licks his tongue up Dan’s ass again, starting with his balls. “You look so good—can you come like this?”

“I—um. Maybe? Not usually? I can try.” Dan usually can’t come like this, but he’s not usually loud or begging or desperately fucking back into someone’s tongue, but it’s  _ Noah _ , so maybe he can, maybe he can for Noah. Noah’s who’s moaning into Dan’s ass right now, like he never wants to stop. 

“Want to make you come.” Noah pulls Dan’s hips up, and gets him up on his knees. He hears Noah open the lube, and then Noah’s tongue is fucking into him and then his slick hand is wrapped around Dan’s cock. Dan wants to hold on, doesn’t want this to end because Noah is everywhere but he can’t because  _ Noah is everywhere _ and he’s coming so hard and so fast, and he doesn’t want to think about the noises he’s making.

“Noah,” Dan whimpers, he’s sensitive as he shudders against Noah’s mouth. 

Dan collapses onto the bed, trying to catch his breath, not even able to care about the wet spot he’s lying in. After a few breaths, he rolls over and Noah’s fingers are in his mouth, sucking Dan’s come off them. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , get over here right now.” Dan grabs at Noah, pulling at him, pushing him onto his back. Noah Reid is gonna be the fucking death of him. Dan scoots down the bed and gets Noah’s cock in his mouth and Noah is so thick, Dan can feel the ache in his jaw already and it’s  _ delicious _ . He pulls back to suck hard on the head, and Noah thrusts into his mouth a little, and Dan moans, he wants  _ more _ —so much more of that. He looks up at Noah, and Noah smiles at him and fucks slowly into his mouth, until he hits the back of Dan’s throat. Dan wants to relax and take it, but Noah is so big. He pulls back, then takes Noah down again, until he’s hitting the back of Dan’s throat. Working his tongue, Dan hears the way Noah’s breath hitches, and feels his hands find their way to Dan’s hair. 

Dan pulls up to take a breath and Noah looks  _ wrecked _ and it’s the hottest thing Dan’s ever seen. He teases Noah with his tongue, getting him messy, until Noah’s breathing hard, saying Dan’s name over and over. Dan swallows Noah down again, all at once, he wants to make Noah come so hard down his throat. Noah tugs at Dan’s hair, and then Dan’s taking it and swallowing and he wants to do this for Noah all the time.

Dan moves back up the bed and falls on Noah’s chest, sweaty and blissed out.

“Daniel—fuck. That was—you’re perfect.” Noah wraps his arms around him, and Dan never wants to move again. “Want me to clean you up?” Noah asks softly, running his fingers through Dan’s hair.

“I—yes,” Dan whispers. He should say no, he can clean himself up, but he does want that. He wants Noah to take care of him.

Noah nudges Dan up off him and onto the pillow and walks into the bathroom and grabs a towel like they’ve done this a thousand times. Dan wants to do this a thousand times, but he pushes that thought away—it’s too much to think about right now. Instead, he enjoys the sight of a flushed and naked Noah walking back towards him. Noah cleans him up, kissing his still-damp skin everywhere he wipes him off—Dan wants to vanish into the mattress and he never wants this to end.

“Better?” Noah asks, once he’s climbed back into bed and collected Dan into his arms.

“Mm, yes. Thank you.” 

“This is nice.” Noah murmurs sleepily against his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“It  _ is _ nice,” Dan whispers as he drifts off.

**

Dan wakes up to the smell of coffee. He can’t remember the last time he slept through the whole night. Dan’s about to get out of bed when Noah walks in with two mugs. “Stay right there.”

Dan grins. “You didn’t have to do that.” He sits up, with his back against the headboard.

“Wanted to.” Noah sets the mugs down on the nightstand and slides back into bed with Dan. 

Dan picks one up and takes a sip—it’s the exact perfect amount of milk. “You got it right.”

“I know what you like.” Noah smiles and grabs Dan’s free hand. Well fuck. Noah says it like knowing Dan is the best thing that could happen to him. Dan grins and takes another sip of coffee.

“Oh, and guess what? Exciting news, you'll never believe it—my buddies just decided to go on a last-minute camping trip in Iceland for a month and they invited me,” Noah sounds excited and Dan is confused about why anyone would want to camp  _ for a month  _ and concerned and a little sad. He was starting to think this might be something. He felt like Noah wanted to  _ know  _ him, like they fit together, that this wasn’t just a two-night stand between coworkers. 

“I’m sorry—what?” Dan tries to keep his voice from reaching  _ that _ pitch. Noah’s thumb is tracing soft arcs on the back of his hand, and Dan tries to focus on that, to enjoy it while he can.

“Yeah, they texted me this morning. We’re gonna leave Friday. Can’t pass this up, it’s gonna be awesome.” Noah’s nodding excitedly. 

Dan takes a sip of his coffee, trying to process the words coming out of Noah’s mouth. “But it’s Wednesday?” 

“Yeah, guess tomorrow is gonna be a little hectic getting everything ready. Good thing I bought that new tent.” Noah laughs.

“Good thing.” Dan nods. He’s not sure what to say. Dan sets his coffee back down.

Noah leans over and pecks him on the shoulder. “Gonna miss you. I like waking up with you.”

_ So stay,  _ Dan wants to scream. Of all the ways he’s been blown off in the past, this is somehow the worst. A spontaneous month-long camping trip.  _ Who does that?  _ “I—me too,” Dan says. That’s truly the most miserable part, Dan really does like waking up with Noah, and thought he was going to have more chances to do it. He can take the hint though, he’s not going to make it weird. This was the risk he took by getting involved with an actor on his show.

“Iceland—for a month. This isn’t how I saw my summer going, but it’s gonna be so great.” Noah nods excitedly and pulls Dan into his chest. It would be very cute if Dan wasn’t feeling sick to his stomach.

“I’m sure you’ll have a great time.” Dan figures this seems like a normal thing to say, what he would say to anyone else who was excited about a spontaneous trip, not a weird  _ my feelings are hurt _ or  _ why are you abandoning me _ thing to say.

“Want to grab breakfast again?” Noah asks, running his fingers across Dan’s shoulders. He doesn’t know why Noah is bothering to be affectionate. Dan wants to sit up, but at least this way he doesn’t have to look at Noah, see how excited he is, how little whatever this is means to him.

“Ah, can’t. I—have brunch plans with Stacey. She’s in town,” Dan lies. She really is in town, but they don’t have plans until tonight. He can’t sit across from Noah and get fed bites of pancakes right now. He probably won’t go back to that cafe ever again. Dan makes himself sit back up and immediately misses Noah’s hands on him. 

“If I didn’t owe her for recommending me for this, I would probably try to convince you to stay in bed.” Noah leans over to kiss him on the cheek and Dan wants to jump off his balcony.

“Okay, well, I’m sure you have errands to run for your big trip!” Dan just wants to be alone. How did he get this so completely and utterly wrong? 

“True, true. Need to book a plane ticket too. Can’t believe this is happening.” Noah shakes his head in disbelief, like he’s not choosing this adventure.

“Me either,” Dan replies, glad he can be honest for even a second. 

They finish their coffee in what Dan would have considered companionable silence before he saw the epic lengths Noah was willing to go through to get away from him. Clearly, Noah wasn’t interested in spending more time with him. Noah’s probably not even  _ going  _ to Iceland, he probably just figured pretending he was going on a month-long trip to a foreign country with limited cell service was a gentle way to let Dan down easy.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Noah’s leaving, kissing Dan goodbye, like that even matters at his point, and Dan hates himself when he melts into it. He can’t help it, he puts his arms around Noah’s neck and tries to memorize how it feels to kiss Noah, glad he knows this will be their last kiss.

“Wish this timing was better,” Noah says, like it’s out of his control.

“I’m sure we’ll both be just fine.” Dan has never been less sure of anything.

“Well. Okay.” Noah presses one more quick kiss to Dan’s lips and leaves, and then Dan locks the door behind him, as if he’s not locking his feelings in with him. He grabs his phone to text Stacey, the last thing he wants is to get caught in some inane lie by the guy who’s blowing him off. After all these years of being single, he really should have learned to stop wearing his heart on his sleeve.

He fires off a text  _ ‘I told Noah we were having brunch’ _ and hopes it doesn’t turn into an inquisition. One second later, his phone rings.

“What.” 

“Why would you need to tell Noah we were having brunch, Dan?” Stacey is practically shrieking into the phone.

“Does it matter?” Dan snips.

“Ok, wow,  _ clearly  _ it does. I’m coming over.” Stacey’s voice takes on a decisive edge that Dan knows all too well.

“I’m not receiving guests right now.” Dan tries to sound firm, but he knows he’s already lost this battle.

“I still have keys to your apartment, Danny. I’m coming over.” Stacey’s voice softens, and that’s worse. She’s the only one who can call him that, and she hardly ever uses it. It’s too much, he’s not prepared for Stacey to be  _ nice  _ to him.

An hour later, Stacey walks in with a box from his favorite bakery and Dan is annoyed that she’s trying to make this better. She never should have pushed for Noah to be cast. “So what happened?” She walks into the kitchen and pulls out plates.

“I would prefer skipping the part where we talk about it.”

“Dan. Fine. Just the bullet points.” She looks at him expectantly.

“We slept together after the wrap party and then again last night. And it was—nice, really nice.” Dan glances down as his cuticles as his brain unhelpfully plays through all the ways Noah made him feel last night. When he looks back up at Stacey, he’s sure his cheeks are pink. “Then this morning he let me know he’s taking a spur-of-the-moment camping trip to Iceland.” Dan’s voice is thick with all the emotions he’s trying to swallow.

Stacey doesn’t say anything, just puts all the treats onto the plate. “I just—it seemed like it might have been something. And then he just lied right to my face.”

“Back up—lied?” 

“Going camping in Iceland for a month? Suddenly.  _ Sure _ —that’s a real thing.” Dan rolls his eyes and takes a piece of an almond croissant. 

Stacey rolls her eyes back at him. “That is one hundred percent something Noah would do.”

“I’m done talking about this.” Dan holds her gaze.

“You’re being an idiot. He obviously likes you.”

“Yeah, he likes me so much he wants to put a  _ literal _ ocean between us after sleeping with me twice.”

“Now you’re being a  _ dramatic _ idiot.”

“Redmond and I have a busy summer, anyway. We’re going up to Lake Rosseau for a week. Plus my show needs to be edited.”  _ Fuck.  _ He just realized he’s going to have to edit all those scenes of David and Patrick flirting. And then the stupid finale kiss. 

“For the record, you’re being very dense.” Stacey grabs the apple turnover and a napkin, and settles on the couch.

An almond croissant and a danish later, Stacey heads out, and Dan’s feeling a little better. He’s been blown off before. They can keep things professional. He can be professional. Noah will be professional.

**

A couple of weeks later, Stacey texts him a screenshot of Noah’s Instagram story of a tent near some very picturesque waterfall as if Dan hadn’t seen it. Plus Noah had texted him a similar picture a couple of days ago, with a  _ ‘wish you were here, it’s beautiful,’  _ and Dan wasn’t even sure what to make of it. He hadn’t heard from Noah at all since he left and now a random picture? Dan is here, right where Noah left him. It’s terrible, knowing that going to Iceland was the truth, but Noah decided to leave the country while he was essentially in Dan’s bed. 

Watching all the footage of Noah looking at David like he’s something special is a certain kind of hell. Sometimes Dan wishes he never slept with Noah, sometimes he’s grateful he got to twice. He begged Salvatore to go out for drinks more than once while they were editing Friends and Family, until he finally had to tell the truth, that after they filmed that episode, Noah kissed him and it was perfect, that he slept with Noah and was having a hard time shaking the feelings off. Salvatore said Dan should talk to Noah—that Dan should be honest about his feelings. If Noah didn’t work on  _ his show playing boyfriend _ , Dan probably would have taken the advice. But it’s clear watching the footage, David and Patrick are going somewhere—Dan doesn’t want to stand in the way.

Dan’s still in editing hell when Noah calls to say he’s home. He dodges a couple of Noah’s invites to see the Blue Jays play, citing work obligations, which wasn’t necessarily a lie. He  _ is _ really busy. He’s not sure which is more terrifying—pretending all he wants from Noah is friendship or putting himself out there and getting hurt again. 

They’ve settled back into their old acquaintance level of texting, nothing like the constant chatting they were doing while they were filming, but enough—something every week or so. Dan figures it’s a good thing, this way things won’t be too awkward back on set. He even makes sure he texts Noah first sometimes.

**

At the end of the summer, after all the rough cuts are done, he flies himself down to New York to see Trevor as a reward. He’s been there almost eighteen hours and Noah hasn’t come up, so he’s hoping Trevor isn’t going to make him talk about it, when right in the middle of brunch, Trevor sets down his fork.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened with him?” Trevor asks.

“Nothing happened.” Dan hates that Trevor doesn’t even need to say Noah’s name.

“Dan.” He takes a sip of his bloody mary.

“I don’t know what happened.” Dan wants to disappear into this banquette, he’s worked so hard at compartmentalizing, painstakingly burying his feelings all summer. Dan rubs the side of his face.

“Do you really not want to talk about it?” Trevor looks at him carefully.

“I don’t. But also I think I do—need to talk. I fucking miss him, and I never even had him.” Dan scrunches up his face at the end, admitting that was harder than he thought it was going be.

“Sounds like you did have him,” Trevor says it easily, like it’s simple.

“It felt like there was something, I don’t remember the last time I had feelings like this. When he kissed me that night, for the first time, I felt—he felt right, it was—he was so easy to be with. He kissed me like he already knew what I liked, liked who I was—am. It was a lot.” Dan hasn’t let himself think about Noah’s kisses much since he left that morning, and now he’s flooded with memories, and Dan feels horrible all over again.

“Dan—you need to allow love into your life. Why are you so scared of this?”

“I’m not—” He  _ is _ scared and they both know it. Dan takes a deep breath. “Sleeping with Noah—I didn’t wake up once the whole night.” Dan knows Trevor will get this, Trevor is often the one he texts at three a.m. when he can’t fall back asleep.

“You’re terrified, and it sounds like you’re the one putting an ocean between you two.”

“Am I?” Dan asks, suddenly all too sure of the answer.

“Why didn’t you take him out for drinks when he got home? Or go to a baseball game with him?”

“He left.” 

“He went on a once-in-a-lifetime vacation with his friends, he didn’t abandon you in Morocco.” Trevor smiles and shakes his head a little. 

“Anyway—it’s better this way, for the show. I’ll be fine. I’ll maintain better boundaries next season. Honestly, I don’t think I could work with him if—when he realizes it’s too much, and decides we’re better off as friends.” Dan waves his hands around, like he can flick thoughts of Noah away.

“You seem awfully sure this won’t work.”

“I’m just being pragmatic.”

“There’s not really room for logic when you’re falling in love with someone.” Trevor’s voice is kind and serious, in a way that always makes Dan listen.

“It’s too  _ much _ . Too risky. It’s better this way—if it’s just some sex we had.” Dan can’t endanger the whole show—he just won’t. Falling into bed with someone is easier than falling in love with them.

“But was it just sex?” Trevor asks, which is annoying because he already knows the answer. 

Dan shakes his head.  _ No, it was definitely not just sex. _

“I’d like to read you when we get home, okay?” 

“Of course, sure.” Dan turns his attention back to his eggs and worries what this tarot reading is going to reveal.

The rest of the weekend is nice—lazy and relaxing. Dan flies home feeling much more like himself. 

By the new year, he thinks maybe his feelings for Noah have dissipated. 


	4. Chapter 4

At the first table read for season four, Dan realizes how _very wrong_ he was. He’s standing by the door when Noah walks in, wearing a baseball cap with the letter N on it and looking better than he has any right to. 

“Hey, Dan.” Noah opens his arms for a hug and Dan’s body complies before his brain has a chance to assess the danger and when Noah lands a small kiss on his neck Dan knows instantly that the time apart did nothing to make him want Noah less.

“Oh, hi,” Dan murmurs, Noah’s arms tight around him, just a second too long. Noah takes a small step back so he’s not in Dan’s space anymore and Dan hates it.

“How’s it going?” Noah smiles at him.

“I _think_ it’s going okay? It’s hard this early, trying to get everything to take shape.” Dan figures this is safe, they can talk about work.

“Yeah, I imagine that’s hard. I feel like that when I’m starting a song.” Noah is so kind and generous, Dan can barely stand it. 

They take their seats and, of course, Noah is right next to him. Before he overthinks it, he bumps Noah’s knee once with his, and smiles at him when Noah looks over at him. 

Noah reads, “ _You know when you kissed me—_ ” and Dan stares down at the page, trying not to react. Noah continues, giving Dan a light nudge under the table when he gets to, _“All the things that you’re supposed to feel, I felt them last night,”_ and Dan has to press his lips together to keep from smiling. Maybe he was just fidgeting, maybe it was an accident, but god Dan hopes it was deliberate. 

The rest of the table read goes well. Dan is excited to be in a room with everyone, bringing these characters to life—hearing Catherine deliver her lines is so much more gratifying than reading it. 

Noah heads out when they’re done, he’s not in any of the studio scenes for this episode. They’ll shoot all the store scenes in a couple of months in Goodwood, and Dan is so glad those kisses are a problem for future him. Noah squeezes his shoulder when he says goodbye and Dan tries to allow for the possibility that he didn’t completely ruin his chances.

**

A week later, Dan finds himself in the same chair next to Noah for another table read. Noah absentmindedly wraps his hand around Dan’s wrist when he’s saying, “Remind me what this is again?” Dan sits very still as Noah’s thumb traces slow circles over his wrist bone. 

This episode he’s going to have to kiss Noah, and he’s starting to dread it. Dan is worried it will be awkward; he’s worried he ruined the storyline they worked so hard for; he’s worried that Noah’s mouth on his is going to make him think about all the kisses Noah gave him back when he still wanted Dan. He’s especially worried because he has to figure out how to seem nonchalant as Noah kisses him over and over in front of everyone, while still making it look like David is very into Patrick.

Shooting the scene with Emily and Steve is a lot of fun and everyone laughs hard at Dan pawing at Noah, which was really Dan just panicking about where he should be touching Noah. He’s never been so grateful for David’s over the top gestures. They break for lunch and Dan tries not to think about squishing on that tiny bench with Noah and his soft lips.

The first time they run through the scene, Noah breaks out laughing—really laughing—when Dan shimmies at him, and Dan wants to shimmy forever just to see Noah’s face all lit up and happy.

They take it from the top and then Noah’s hand is cradling his head and he’s laughing into Noah’s mouth. Noah’s tongue teases against his and Dan’s cursing the prop whiskey glass currently preventing Noah from getting both of his hands on Dan. Dan pulls back when they stop rolling, and he tries to keep his face from broadcasting his thoughts to Noah. They watch the playback, and it’s good—at least whatever happened between them hasn’t fucked up their on-screen chemistry.

They cover it several more times, Noah full open-mouth kissing him for one take and Dan’s pretty sure that’s not going to be usable, but _fuck_ Noah can kiss. Dan’s relieved and so frustrated when they wrap for the day. He wants more kisses, more Noah, and he hates that he ruined this for himself. 

“Today seemed to go well—you were great.” Noah’s smiling at him, lips still a little pink from Dan’s stubble.

“You, too. You were really excellent Noah.” Dan can do this, he can compliment Noah. It’s easy because it’s true. Noah is excellent at acting and kissing. 

“Oh—excellent, huh? That’s very good to know,” Noah teases. Dan nods slowly, trying to keep up. He’s 78% sure Noah is flirting with him.

“You were very excellent too, Daniel.” Okay, maybe 87% sure Noah is flirting with him. 

“You make it easy.” Dan’s saying the words he said to Trevor, and they are still _very_ true even after all this time. 

“You’ve created really special characters here.” Noah’s phone must have vibrated, because he pulls it out of his pocket to glance at it. “Ah, I’ve gotta go get fitted for some stuff—I’ll see you later.” Noah’s looking at him again, eyes soft and fond and there’s a hint of intention and Dan freezes with want.

“Um—yes, you should. Go—and go do that. Later. I’ll see you later,” Dan stammers awkwardly. He wishes he was seeing Noah later. He briefly considers seeing if Noah wants to grab a drink, but that seems unwise. They just started filming, Dan doesn't want to take the chance that their chemistry won’t survive a second time round of sleeping together.

**

Dan doesn’t end up seeing Noah again until they’re filming The Number. He’s feeling nervous about the routine—Catherine’s arrangement is genius, but it’s _a lot_. His hair is flat across his face and isn’t making him feel confident enough to tackle anything, let alone a complicated musical act opposite someone he holds in very high regard. 

They need to reset a bunch of lights, so Dan climbs down from the stage and hangs off to the side. Noah walks over and hands him a bottle of water. “Thought you might want to avoid the madness of all these extras.”

“I’m forever indebted to you—thank you.”

“Anytime. Quite the look you’ve got going on.”

“It’s Givenchy.” Dan gestures up and down his body.

“Oh well then that’s _quite the fancy look_ then.” Noah laughs lightly.

“You know, this wasn’t even the plan? I was going to accompany her on the piano. But Catherine thought this would be better—and of course she was right.”

“You can play the piano?” Noah’s voice drops low, like it did when he was in Dan’s bed, and Dan’s stomach swoops a little.

“A little. Like party trick level, not recital level. I took lessons when I was younger.” 

“Guess I need to invite you to my next party, get you to perform—I have a piano at my place.”

“As long as you keep your expectations low.”

“You tend to exceed expectations, Dan.” 

“I did get that on a lot of report cards, you might have a point there.” Dan quirks an eyebrow up.

Noah gives a soft laugh and Dan wants it pressed into his mouth.

Of course, that’s when Dan gets called back to the stage. “Thanks for the water.”

Noah grabs his wrist to keep him from walking away. “Let’s grab a drink tonight, after all this?” 

“Yeah—yes, I’d like that. Well, as long as it’s somewhere dark—this hair isn’t really a go-out-in-public look.”

“I have an extra toque in the car you can borrow.” Noah’s expression goes soft and Dan doesn’t want to think about what that might mean.

“Okay then.” Dan looks down at Noah’s hand still on his wrist. “I do have to go back up there.”

“I suppose you do.” Noah tightens his grip around Dan before letting him go.

Dan throws himself back into David, into trying to keep up with Catherine, into not panicking that he just agreed to go out for a drink with Noah.

**

Dan finds Noah waiting on a chair for him almost an hour after they wrapped. “Sorry, that all took longer than I thought.”

“No problem, I know you have stuff to do at the end of a shoot day like this.”

“So—is there a plan?”

“Well. There’s a great dive bar a few blocks from here. Or—you can come over to my place for a glass of wine. Show me your piano skills. _And_ you won’t have to take the hair public. Until the episode airs—then it might be hard to keep private.”

The bar is safer, smarter, more professional. But he remembers his reading with Trevor, the judgment card, how Trevor said that it can appear when you need to be honest with yourself, or when you need to consider what you need from a relationship. And if Dan’s being honest with himself, he needs to take this chance.

“You can’t laugh at my piano skills. I will still require a toque.” Noah grins, Dan made himself forget how good it feels when Noah smiles because of him, he wants to make Noah smile all the time.

They walk out to their cars, and Dan wishes Noah would grab his hand.

“So, just follow me? Does that work?” Noah runs his hand through his hair, and it’s very endearing.

**

Dan spends the whole ride telling himself this isn’t a mistake, that Noah is worth the risk, and by the time he pulls into the spot behind Noah, he almost believes himself. Noah lives a little further outside the city, and the neighborhood suits him. Noah unlocks the door of a cute two-story brick rowhouse, and that suits him, too. 

“Noah—you promised me a toque.” Dan glances around Noah’s apartment. It’s cozy and cute and has way more plants than Dan was expecting. Of course Noah can keep things alive, make them flourish.

“I don’t know, this is starting to work for me.” Noah tries to brush a piece of hair off Dan’s forehead.

“That’s not gonna move. We used a truly obscene amount of hairspray. I probably should have just stopped home to shower.”

“You know, I have a shower here. That can be arranged if you’d like.” Noah ghosts his fingers over Dan’s forehead and down his jaw.

“That won’t be necessary.” Dan kind of does want to shower, he wants Noah’s hands in his hair and that’s not possible with his current hairspray hard hat. Noah’s hand is cupping his jaw now, and he kisses Dan once, so softly it feels like a dream. Noah steps back and Dan has to bite his lip to keep from begging for more.

“Are you hungry?” Noah asks.

Dan nods. He doesn’t trust his voice yet.

“I think—you should shower. And I should order us pizza and open you some wine. C’mon.” Noah’s voice is tentative and soft, like he is scared Dan’s going to leave. Noah holds out his hand and Dan slides his palm against Noah’s and follows him up the stairs. It’s probably weird to shower here, but Dan doesn’t want to say no.

“Do you want sweats?” 

“Um—okay.” 

Noah brings them into his bedroom. He pulls out a t-shirt and then grabs a pair of gray sweatpants out of a mildly disorganized drawer and hands them both to Dan. “Those should be okay on you, they’re a little long on me.”

He grabs Dan’s hand again and leads them to the bathroom. “There’s towels in the closet. Take your time.” He kisses Dan’s cheek, and Dan thinks he might faint. 

Noah’s shower is full of pedestrian toiletries but the soap and shampoo together smell distinctly Noah, and Dan doesn’t mind; much to his relief Noah has conditioner.

Dan spends forever trying to decide if he should put his dirty boxer briefs back on under Noah’s sweatpants, eventually opting not to—he hopes that’s not weird. He finds a comb he’s unclear about why Noah even _owns_ to comb his hair off his face. 

He pads back downstairs, feeling much more like himself, despite the borrowed clothes and lack of hair product.

“There you are,” Noah says.

“Here I am. Thank you for that. I feel better.”

“Pizza should be here in, like, ten minutes.” Noah holds up a glass of wine for Dan and he takes it but sets it back down right away.

Dan looks up at Noah and watches confusion, and then understanding, flicker across his face as Dan steps closer. Noah sets his beer down next to Dan’s wine. Dan gets his arms around Noah’s neck and Noah’s hands fit into their spots on Dan’s sides.

He gets his mouth against Noah’s, lightly dragging his stubble against Noah’s lips as he whispers Noah’s name into his mouth, and then Noah’s kissing him, hot and insistent, and Dan can’t remember why they ever stopped.

The doorbell rings, and Dan swears he’s never kissed anybody who made him lose track of time and space like Noah. Noah looks as dazed as Dan feels when they pull apart, his lips pink from Dan’s stubble and wide eyes blinking slowly with want. 

Noah retrieves the pizza from the delivery person and directs Dan to the cabinet for plates. Noah takes the plates from Dan, and sits him in a chair at the small table, and then climbs onto Dan’s lap to keep kissing him with his perfect fucking mouth, until Dan is breathless and half hard in Noah’s sweatpants. Noah pulls back, pressing a little kiss to Dan’s forehead and standing back up.

“Let’s have pizza.”

“Ok. Pizza.” Dan isn’t thinking in full sentences yet.

Noah hands him a plate with two slices of pizza and it makes Dan want to cry, it’s so specifically, weirdly thoughtful. Dan figures you can only steal so many sandwiches from a person before they know you’re not going to have just one slice of pizza. “Thank you.” His voice wavers and Noah looks at him quizzically. “This—this pizza looks really good.” Dan wills his voice to be normal this time.

“I’m glad you came over tonight, Daniel.” Noah sits down across from him with two slices of his own. Noah sits forward and runs his hands over Dan’s knees under the table. 

“Me too.” Dan grins at him. Everything about this is the right choice.

After they finish eating, they clean up together. It feels domestic and cozy and Dan can imagine doing this all the time. “Go sit,” Noah says and nods his chin at the sofa. Dan settles onto the couch and watches Noah grab himself another beer and top off Dan’s wine. Noah hands him his wine and goes to put on a record—selecting something slow and sweet and bluesy and a little sexy that Dan can’t quite place, but likes all the same. Noah settles into the couch next to him, much closer than he needs to be, but definitely as close as Dan wants him to be. He pulls Dan’s legs into his lap. Noah makes this effortless.

“Can you believe we get to work with Catherine? She was so good today,” Dan asks, hoping that talking about work might slow down his heart. It completely backfires—just reminds him all over again that if this falls apart, he doesn’t know how to make it okay for David and Patrick.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask. Who wrote nine, ten, eleven, twelve? God, I laughed so hard at that when I read it the first time—it’s perfect.” Noah’s question saves him from completing his anxiety spiral.

“That—that was my idea.” Dan grins, he didn’t write the episode, but he did come up with that.

Noah smooths a hand up Dan’s leg. “You look good like this, here. I could get used to this.”

“Redmond might object.” 

“He can come over, too. Where is he tonight?”

“Amy’s. I actually called her on the way here to pick him up. I didn’t—I wasn’t sure.” Dan isn’t not sure if he was being presumptuous or not, but didn’t want to leave if he didn’t have to. Noah smirks.

“Everyone in the Levy household is having a sleepover tonight, how fun.” Noah laughs, his eyes crinkle fondly somehow.

“Oh, am I staying here? Noah Reid, are you trying to seduce me?” Dan teases. Dan plucks at Noah’s shoulder, his heart is racing.

“I thought that the plan was very clear, Daniel.” Noah’s voice is teasing but his eyes are doing something intense that makes Dan’s heart feel scrambled. Dan needs to be kissing Noah, but Noah’s somehow too far away like this—even though they are touching. Dan swings his legs off Noah’s lap and puts his wine down, before climbing back into Noah’s lap, this time straddling him. Noah tilts his head up at Dan and smiles at him like seducing Dan really _was_ his plan. Dan dips his head down and kisses him, something deliberate and lingering and Dan can’t help but brush his fingers across Noah’s lips when he pulls away. Noah doesn’t let him get far, getting one hand behind Dan’s head, pulling him in for a kiss that is anything but chaste.

Dan lets himself be swept up into Noah’s arms and lips and _tongue_ and it’s exquisite. Noah’s hands slide over his t-shirt on Dan, warm and firm on his sides. Dan regrets every day he wasted not having this. Dan grinds down a little, grateful for these thin sweatpants, because he can feel just how hard Noah is getting, too. Noah makes a little noise into Dan’s mouth—Dan wants that noise all the time—and then Noah’s thrusting up into Dan, just a little, not really enough but it’s so _good_ . _How is Noah always so good?_

Noah’s kissing along his jaw and he gets a hand under Dan’s t-shirt, skating through his chest hair until his fingers find Dan’s nipple, and pinches hard. Dan presses down hard into Noah. He needs more. 

“I still remember what you like,” Noah whispers against his neck, doing it again, harder, before lightly rubbing his thumb over Dan’s nipple to soothe it, and Dan makes the most undignified noise.

“Please—please don’t stop,” he begs, not even sure what he wants Noah to keep doing. He’d be embarrassed if he didn’t feel so good, and he grinds down against Noah again, impossibly hard, trying to get the friction he needs.

Dan doesn’t know how long they stay like this, Noah’s flawless mouth on his, Noah’s hands slowly unraveling him, but it must be a long time. He distantly registers the record isn’t playing anymore, their shirts are off and his lips feel tender and a little used. 

“Daniel—let me take you to bed?” Noah flattens his palms against Dan’s shoulders, and looks up at him, so hopeful, as Dan if is going to say anything other than _yes_ or _please_ or _now_.

“Mm yes, let’s go to bed.” Dan nods, probably a little too eagerly, and he bites his bottom lip to try to keep from grinning. He wants this so much, he wants _Noah_ so much.

They stand up and Noah grabs his hand and practically drags him upstairs, and that’s nice, it makes Dan feel less frantic, knowing Noah wants to get him into bed just as desperately as he wants to _be_ in Noah’s bed. Noah shoves him down on the bed and pulls his sweatpants off Dan. 

“If I’d known you weren’t wearing boxers, we _never_ would have eaten the pizza.” Noah laughs a little, either at Dan or himself, Dan isn’t sure. Dan wants to hide and get under the covers, he’s naked and Noah is _not_ . “Fuck, you look so good. How do you _always_ look so good?” Noah palms his hand over his own cock and starts unbuttoning his jeans, his eyes never leaving Dan. _Okay._ Dan has never felt so wanted, maybe ever. Suddenly he doesn’t mind being naked if Noah’s going to look at him like _that_.

“No–ah.” Dan’s voice is high and whiny, and something in it makes Noah burst out into a wide smile.

“Something you want, Dan?” Noah teases as he kicks off his pants. 

“You know. What. I want. _Please._ ” Dan throws his head back in frustration and reaches for Noah, too far gone to tease back, his voice is still needy and now a little breathy. Noah climbs onto the bed next to him, one hand propping his head up so he can look at Dan, the other idly running through Dan’s chest hair and Dan can feel Noah hard against his hip, so hard. Dan runs a hand up Noah’s arm.

“I _do_ know what you want.” Noah leans over and kisses him and Dan pulls Noah closer, so he’s half on Dan, half of the mattress and that’s better. Noah wasn’t kidding when he said he knew what Dan wanted, he slides down to get his mouth around Dan’s nipple, teasing Dan with his tongue and his teeth. He slots his thigh between Dan’s leg—Dan didn’t even realize his hips were moving until his cock bumps against Noah’s hip. Dan is embarrassingly close from just this, reduced to whimpers as Noah moves his mouth to the other side of Dan’s chest.

“I—I need. You,” Dan manages to gasp out and Noah soothes a hand over his chest.

“You have me.” Noah kisses his way up Dan’s chest and neck, until his face is right over Dan’s. “You have me,” Noah whispers again, pressing his forehead against Dan’s. “You have me,” he breathes against Dan’s mouth, this time like a promise he intends to keep forever and Dan kisses him hard, like he’s promising something back. 

Eventually Noah pulls back breathless and brushes his thumb across Dan’s cheek. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“You are. This is good, _you’re_ so good.” Dan watches Noah’s face go fond and tender and Dan leans up for a kiss.

“God—your mouth,” Noah moans.

“Oh, is that what you want? My mouth? We can do that. Let me do that.” Dan starts to move, wants to get his mouth on Noah’s cock but Noah’s hand flies up, pressing his shoulder into the mattress hard, keeping him in place. Dan thrusts up and groans, suddenly aware of how hard he is. “I need—Noah. Please”

“Let me, let me, let me.” Noah kisses his way down Dan’s neck.

“I want—I want to finger you, wanna get you open—feel you around me. Want to watch you, can we do that?” Noah asks. Dan’s been nodding since Noah said _‘I want’_ —he wants whatever Noah wants. 

“Yeah—Noah. I want that.” Noah kisses his way across Dan’s collarbone, until he can reach across Dan to fumble around in the nightstand drawer, dropping a bottle of lube on the bed. 

“You’re really fucking beautiful.” Noah props himself up to look at Dan again, and the sincerity is tangible and horrible and perfect.

“My hair is a mess. But that’s very nice of you to say.” Dan says, because he didn’t even put any product in it and because he’s afraid of what he would say if he matches Noah’s genuineness. 

“Dan. It’s true.” He runs his fingers through Dan’s hair, and it makes Dan’s breath catch. He wants to live in this moment forever, even if his hair looks stupid.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that.” 

“Okay, Daniel.” Then Noah’s kneeling between his legs, leaning up and kissing him and Dan stops worrying about his hair, he can barely remember to breathe and all he can think is _Noah Noah Noah_.

“Noah—” Dan cries out, when Noah gets a slick finger against him, teasing him, pressing inside him, so slow, too slow and Dan presses down, he doesn’t want to be teased. “Want—more.” Dan manages to get out. Dan pulls a leg up to his chest, trying to get the angle better, tilting his hips up into Noah’s hand.

“We can do more.” Noah adds a little more lube and another finger, leaning over—pushing his thigh down more, holding Dan open for him and _oh._ He presses a kiss against Dan’s mouth, kisses Dan is too far gone and too uncoordinated to return. Noah keeps teasing him, pulling out again before pressing back in hard and smooth, using his thumb to feel how stretched Dan is for him. Noah must have added even more lube at some point, because Dan is _so wet_.

“I like you like this, all messy for me.” Noah’s voice is rough and he shifts his fingers, curling them, looking down at Dan. It should be too much, being watched and practically folded in half, Noah’s forearm flexing and disappearing between his legs—but it’s just enough, it’s perfect.

“Yes yes, that’s good, that’s—that’s so good. _More_. More.” Dan can’t keep his hips still, keeps thrusting down onto Noah’s fingers. 

“More? I can give you more. Wanna give you everything. Fuck—I love how much you like this.” Noah looks down at him reverently before carefully adding a third finger, angling his fingers until Dan moans loudly, too loudly, and he presses his head back into the pillow, as if that will make him quieter.

“I’m—Noah. Noah, I’m close.” Dan wraps his hand around his cock, he needs to come, he needs to come right now, with Noah’s fingers pressed inside him.

“Yeah—fuck. Come.” Noah leans over and bites Dan’s nipple and it’s too hard and it’s exactly what Dan needs and how does Noah just fucking know what to do. Noah’s fingers are perfect and thick and stretching him, until he arches his back and he’s coming, coming so hard for Noah. Dan’s never been with anyone who makes him feel this good, pays so much attention to what he likes.

Dan opens his eyes when Noah’s fingers slide out of him, he feels empty. But Noah’s grinning down at him, looking pretty proud of himself. Dan wants to take him apart too, wants to make Noah feel this good.

“Fuck me.” Dan blurts out, he wants that—he wants to be full again, wants Noah inside him every way he can have him.

“Are you—Dan, we don’t have to. You just—” Noah looks at him, checking to make sure Dan means it.

“I’m so open. I want it. I want you. Please, please.” Dan does want it, he wants to watch Noah’s face as he comes inside him.

“Okay—yeah. I want that, too. Just need a—” Noah wipes his hand off on Dan’s hip and reaches over to grab a condom, which he holds up triumphantly, before dropping a kiss on Dan’s cheek. “I’m not gonna last.” Noah fumbles with the condom, getting it on after two tries. He adds more lube, though Dan feels like he’s dripping already, and then he’s slowly, _slowly_ pressing into Dan. Noah feels amazing, he’s so thick—it’s fantastic, Dan wishes he could come again.

“Fuck—you feel so good. You got me so open, I love this.” Dan wraps his legs around Noah, takes Noah deeper and Noah only manages a few hard perfect thrusts before he’s coming. He’s flushed and sweaty and saying Dan’s name over and over, and it’s the best thing Dan’s ever seen They stay like that for a minute, connected and breathless, Dan’s hand rubbing up and down Noah’s back as he whispers _so good, you’re perfect_ into Dan’s ear. Eventually Noah carefully pulls out and gets out of bed. “Let me clean you up. I’ll be right back.” Dan is covered in lube and come and is so, so gross and so, so happy. Noah walks back in with a washcloth, beaming at Dan, and Dan can’t help but grin back. Noah cleans him up, nudging Dan to his side so Noah can slide in behind him, wrapping his arms around Dan. Dan falls asleep wanting to stay here forever, relieved Noah can’t go on a month-long vacation while they are in the middle of shooting.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan wakes up mildly disoriented and extremely comfortable in Noah’s arms. He wonders if he can sneak downstairs and grab his phone, but the idea of getting up seems like a lot of work. Eventually the need to pee wins out and he tries to slip out of bed. 

“Come back,” Noah’s voice is rumpled with sleep as he reaches for Dan.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” Noah makes a noise Dan assumes is grumpy agreement and Dan pulls on sweatpants to go downstairs. 

When he gets back into bed, Noah’s asleep again, and he looks so cute that Dan sneaks a quick picture before curling up with his head on Noah’s chest. Dan sends a few emails, but it’s not really an ideal position to hold up his phone. Plus, it’s not even 8 a.m, and he’s warm and cozy, and the rise and fall of Noah’s chest lulls him back to sleep.

Dan wakes up to Noah’s fingers running through his hair. “That’s nice,” Dan whispers into Noah’s chest. 

“Mornin’ sleepy head.” Noah murmurs and Dan nuzzles his face further into Noah’s chest.

“What time is it?” 

“Almost 9:30.”

“Are you serious?”

“Do you have to go?” Noah’s hand stills.

“Um—do you want me to go?” Dan hopes the sleepiness in his voice masks the panic. Is Noah going to have some more insane impromptu plans so he doesn’t even have to have breakfast with Dan? 

“Does it seem like I want you to go?” Noah tightens his arms around Dan presses a kiss to the top of his head, which _oh._

“I sent some emails earlier and moved some things around. So I can stay—if you wanted that. Unless you have spontaneous plans to leave the country again.” Dan cringes, _why did he say that._ He should just leave before he makes it worse. He can’t believe he is ruining this _again._

“Hey. What?” Noah asks, sounding confused. 

Dan should get up, but Noah’s arms feel good around him—like it’s where Dan’s supposed to be. He presses his face into Noah’s chest, and Noah starts running his fingers through his hair again, light little scratches that are soothing and sure. Dan’s vaguely terrified to admit something so silly hurt his feelings; but he wants this, and he knows that to have it, he has to finish what he accidentally started. 

“Hey. Did it bother you when I went to Iceland with the guys?” Noah’s voice is so gentle. No one’s ever been this careful with him before—in bed or otherwise.

“Alright—so it maybe seemed a little like you slept with your boss a couple of times and needed a pain-free exit strategy,” Dan rushes out, figuring if this is going to end in a pile of ashes it should go out in a ball of honesty. 

“Is that—that’s what you thought happened?” Noah asks, voice rising at the end. 

“Um. Honestly—yeah, kinda.” Dan admits into Noah’s chest. 

“Daniel. That’s never what this was, and I’d like to think some part of you knew that. I wish you would have told me—god, we wasted so much time. What happened was I was _finally_ sleeping with someone I’ve been interested in for _years_ and I—“ 

“ _Years_?” Dan interrupts and picks his head up so he can look at Noah, he needs to see Noah. 

“I almost didn’t audition because I was worried I wouldn’t be able to keep this professional. I tried to watch the pilot and was so distracted by you. I figured it was better to be underprepared than gush about how great you were in front of the casting team.” Noah’s shaking his head, looking amused and so, so fond.

“I—I didn’t know.”

“Honestly, I’m not really sure how I could have made it clearer? I started shoving my hands in my pockets half the time I was around you on set just to keep from touching your shoulders too much. That night at the bar I almost started making out with you on the banquette.” Noah shakes his head again and laughs, his eye crinkling up in a way that is unfairly cute.

“Well. In the interest of being honest. I—maybe. Have feelings for you, too.” Dan thinks he might possibly be smiling wider than he ever has before, even the day the show was picked up.

“ _Maybe?_ Dan, your half-naked body is pressed against me and I’ve never seen you look so happy and—” Noah’s smiling back, too, and Dan wants to kiss him, so he does—because he can. It’s short and imperfect because neither one of them can stop smiling, 

“Ok, fine—fine. You’re right. I definitely have feelings for you.”

“Glad we cleared that up.”

“You can kiss me now. You know—if you wanted.” Dan’s aiming for teasing, but it comes out kind of small, soft, some teeny part of Dan’s brain hasn’t quite let him believe this is happening. Noah kisses him hard, kisses the last threads of doubt right out of Dan’s mind—replacing it with something sweet and hopeful, and when they finally break apart Noah looks half dazed and fully happy.

“I always want to kiss you,” Noah says, grinning. “C’mere.” Noah gets a hand on the back of Dan’s head and pulls him in for another kiss. Noah’s lips part and Dan sighs into it, this feels _right._ They kiss and kiss until Dan can’t think of anything but Noah’s cock in his mouth—right now. It feels impossible that he managed to be awake this many minutes without feeling Noah pressing against the back of his throat. 

“Can I?” Dan asks, breaking away. He slides down the bed as soon as Noah nods, glad Noah never put clothes back on last night. He swallows Noah down. Dan wants this too much to start slow, to tease, and Noah’s sharp inhale is gorgeous. Dan loves this, having his mouth stretched around Noah, making Noah feel good, every one of Noah’s moans is like a reward. Dan relaxes to take Noah deeper. He’s so big, and Dan loves that too. 

“Oh _god_ —Dan. Fuck, you’re so good at this. So good for me.” 

Dan moans around Noah’s dick, taking Noah all the way down until his chin is pressing against Noah’s balls. Noah’s too big to do this all the time, but Dan wants to do this for Noah right now. Noah rests a hand on the back of his head, tangling his fingers in Dan’s hair. Dan pulls back as Noah gasps Dan’s name, and then he can taste Noah coming hot and bitter and perfect. Dan pulls off and rests his head on Noah’s hip and slides a hand into his sweatpants, he’s so hard, he needs to come.

“Let me, c’mere.” Noah lightly pulls on Dan’s hair.

“Fuck—yeah. Okay.” Dan moves up the bed, so he’s lying next to Noah again.

“Why do you even have on pants?” Noah kneels and pulls them off Dan, a little rougher than Dan was expecting him to, _wow_ that’s really working for him. Noah grabs the lube and puts some on his hand.

Dan opens his mouth to explain how he needed to go downstairs but then Noah gets a lube-slick hand around Dan’s cock. Dan forgets everything but the feel of Noah’s hand sliding on his cock. Noah’s watching his own hand, which makes Dan squirm with too-muchness, it’s so good though. Noah leans to get his mouth on Dan’s nipple and bites, right as he speeds up his pace and tightens and twists his grip. Dan didn’t think he would come again so fast after last night, but he’s so close and then it’s _everything_ and he comes all over Noah’s hand. 

Noah reaches over and grabs a t-shirt off the floor to clean them up. He gives Dan a quick kiss before collapsing on his chest. Dan traces lines across Noah’s shoulder, and lets his eye close again. He’s half asleep when he feels Noah get out of bed. He mumbles a whine and lifts a hand to try to stop him, but he’s too relaxed to do much of anything else.

**

Noah’s presses a light kiss to each of Dan’s eyelids and nudges Dan’s nose with his and Dan can smell coffee and he feels dreamy and weightless and blissed out. He peeks his eyes open and Noah’s kisses him so Dan closes his eyes again tight because he wants to make this last. Noah’s mouth is lazy against his, sweet and unhurried, until he pulls away. He blinks his eyes open, smiling when he sees Noah's bedhead.

“I hate to tell you this, but it’s 11:15.” 

Dan scrunches his eyes shut.

“It’s still 11:15,” Noah says.

“What about now?” Dan asks, his eyes still shut tight. He knows he’s being silly, and he opens his eyes when he feels the shake of Noah’s laughter. He loves seeing Noah really laugh.

Eventually, Dan really does shake himself awake and they head downstairs. Noah gets him a coffee and makes some eggs and toast and Dan can’t stop smiling. Noah promises to take him to dinner tomorrow and kisses him thoroughly before sending him home to do some work. 

**

Dan’s glad they talked. He’s glad when Noah picks him up and takes him out for a real date; he’s glad when he hears Noah arranging “The Best” on the piano late one night when he thinks Dan is sleeping upstairs; he’s glad when they get to go home together when they’re wrung out after filming _I'm damaged goods_ and _you make me feel right_. 

Dan invites everyone out for drinks again after the last day of shooting all the studio shots of the season—it was fun last year and it’ll be more fun tonight because Noah will stay over. Dan was talking to Stacey the other day, panicking that things are moving too fast, they’re together almost every night and it’s getting harder and harder to be discreet. The little witch told him that’s how global warming works, everything moves at a glacial pace and then suddenly you’re in a whole new climate. 

Sarah walks over and her eyes flick to Dan’s hand on Noah’s thigh but she doesn't say anything as she hands them their drinks. They’re sitting next to each other on the banquet again, and this time Dan _knows_ Noah wants him.

“Noah, did you finish the arrangement?” Sarah asks, sitting across the table from them.

“So Dan—did Noah send you his little voice recording late at night and move you to tears?” Annie teases, and Dan can tell she’s the worst.

“Yes, _Annie_. I had just put Redmond to bed after we enjoyed an episode of Downton Abbey and then I sobbed for hours in the dark.” Dan can’t help but turn and look at Noah, who knows the truth—that he did in fact cry when he heard Noah sing it for the first time, in the middle of the night, standing in Noah’s living room in nothing but Noah’s sweatpants; and that he made Noah promise, later in bed, to play it on guitar on the show.

“Honestly Dan, I can’t tell if you’re kidding because that’s very on-brand for you.” Annie shrugs and makes a total Alexis wink scrunch face. 

“Didn’t want to tell her the truth?” Noah leans into Dan’s ear, his lips breath warm and close. 

“Not even a little.” Dan shakes his head and Noah’s lips brush against his ear and this _really_ isn’t the time or the place, but Dan shakes his head again anyway, just to feel it again.

After a few more rounds, Noah nods his head towards the door and they slip out, ignoring Sarah’s raised eyebrow. Later, when he’s falling asleep in Noah’s arms, he thinks he’s probably going to have to tell Sarah about Noah. 

This isn’t a fling. 

**

The first few days of shooting in Goodwood are a little tougher than Dan’s expecting. He’s not used to holding back when he kisses Noah, and based on the number of times he has to remind Noah not to grab his ass after telling him he’s a _good person,_ he’s guessing Noah’s not used to holding back either. The kisses while Noah puts eye serum on him don’t go much better, Dan keeps teasing Noah’s lips open with his tongue the way he knows Noah likes. By the time they shoot the scene where he’s supposed to climb on Noah’s lap and kiss him, they seem to finally have things sort of under control, as long as Dan ignores Noah half-hard beneath him. They can’t stop making out the whole way home, after Noah told him it wasn’t his fault his boyfriend is so attractive.

The morning of the Open Mic shoot, Dan wakes up nervous. Noah is going to do such a beautiful job, and Dan wants David’s reactions to live up to that. They ride up to Goodwood together, and Dan has to decide between his phone and his latte, because he can’t seem to let go of Noah’s hand. The latte wins out temporarily, while Noah runs his thumb soothingly back and forth.

“It’s gonna be great. I’ve been practicing the guitar.” 

“I _know._ And that’s not—that’s not why I’m nervous. This song means a lot to me and all jokes aside, my face needs to do a lot today, and what if it doesn’t work? You’re gonna be amazing, but I’m worried that maybe it would have been better if I had, I don't know—like dialogue instead of overly-expressive and lightly-groomed eyebrows.”

“You and your eyebrows are going to be exceptional.”

“Okay, you know what I mean.” 

“Dan. Seriously, I think you and Rebecca did an awesome job writing this, and it’s going to be great. Trust your writer judgment, not your acting anxiety.”

“That sounds like good advice that I should probably take.”

“Oh, I definitely think so.” Noah leans over and kisses him, he tastes like coffee and Noah, which Dan finds oddly comforting.

Later, Dan watches Noah climb up onto the makeshift stage, and he’s glad he actually _did_ make the time to talk to Sarah. He tried to ease his way into the conversation, which was a waste, because all she cared about was when it started—her, Annie and Emily had a bet on how long into the season it would take. Annie won, Sarah thought he’d be more cautious and Emily thought he’d fall on Noah’s dick midway through filming the first episode of the season. Which, to be fair, he would have enjoyed. 

Looking around the set, he can’t shake the lingering jittery feeling of concern that he never should have written such a meaningful song into the show. Noah catches his eye as they call action and gives a wink that makes Annie look proficient closing one eye at a time, but is nevertheless reassuring. 

Noah’s voice drops on _can’t miss him_ and Dan knows immediately he’s completely and utterly screwed. The first take is so tough, there’s a cameraman in his face and Noah’s eyes never leave him. At some point, Catherine touches his arm and Dan’s actually a little impressed with himself for not bursting into tears. 

Dan’s wearing a shirt covered in flames, watching his boyfriend sing him a song that made him cry in the middle of the night, hearing Stacey’s _and then you’re in a whole new climate_ echo in his head and he knows with every fiber of his being he’s in love with Noah Reid, the kind of love he never thought he’d have. The second take is better, because that’s more focused on Noah, but it’s also worse because Noah has somehow infused even more emotion into it—like he can tell Dan just realized he’s in love with Noah, has been for ages now; Dan might as well be standing half-naked by the piano again. 

**

When they get back to Noah’s that night, Dan feels like his whole body is lit up and blinking and he can’t stop kissing Noah, at least this way he won’t accidentally blurt it out.

“So you liked the song, I take it?” Noah is opening wine for Dan, and he’s looking at Dan extra fond. Dan can’t stop grinning, but he doesn’t mind, because Noah kisses his dimple and Dan can’t stand being this happy.

“Let’s just—let’s just go to bed.” Dan doesn’t want wine, he doesn’t want to talk about the day, he just wants to be upstairs, with Noah over him or under him or in him. He just wants Noah.

“We can do that. Do you want to bring the wine up?” Noah’s just popped the cork free and he’s looking at Dan half amused and half like he is going to take Dan apart.

“Um, it doesn’t matter.”

“The wine doesn’t matter? Maybe I should sing to you more often.” Noah gives a little laugh and tilts his head toward the wine glasses he got down. “Grab those,” Noah instructs and holds out his hand for Dan. He’d follow Noah anywhere right now, but this is better than anywhere because there will be a bed, and wine, and the man that he loves.

**

They’re doing the exterior shots for “The Barbecue” this week, so Stacey is in town. Casting Stacey was actually a great way to get to spend some time with her while he’s overwhelmed with work—it’s nice to have her in town for a few days. The downside is he’s mildly hungover. She came over last night for takeout and Redmond time and it was too fun and made Dan hate that she lives in LA. They have a pretty intense shoot schedule for this barbecue scene and Dan is really hoping it goes well. At least Stacey and Annie have amazing chemistry, though to be fair Annie could conjure up chemistry with a paper bag, so the day is actually moving along ahead of schedule, which is great while they have the light and the ibuprofen is still working.

Noah comes to find him during a lull and Dan has to bite his lip to keep himself from kissing Noah.

“It’s fun seeing you with Stace,” Noah says softly.

“Um—yeah. It’s fun having her here.” Noah’s soft voice isn’t making Dan want to kiss him any less.

“Did you have fun last night?” Noah shoves his hands in his pockets, Dan would rather Noah was touching him. They aren’t keeping this a secret but they are trying to be professional at work. 

“We did. I—kinda missed you though.” 

“Yeah I could tell by the texts. I definitely missed you.” Noah laughs and reaches over and gives his shoulder a little squeeze. Dan smiles and takes a small step toward Noah. 

“Come over tonight? We can grill and not worry about continuity on camera.” Dan’s nodding instantly, he sleeps better with Noah.

“Can we—” Dan starts.

“Yeah, I’ll invite Stace. And Annie and Emily—and Dustin. Anyone else?”

“Do you want to invite Michael then?”

“Oh, yeah, could do that. I’ll text him.”

The rest of the shoot goes well, it’s kinda nice to watch Noah and his dad ‘grill’ together, even if it’s fake. Noah’s only met his mom once, maybe it’s time to invite Noah to dinner at his parents’ house one night. Dan’s really is going to have to find the courage to tell Noah he loves him soon, it’s like trying to contain a roman candle in his chest at this point.

**

Dan’s the last one to arrive, he got caught up dealing with some last-minute production stuff. When he walks in, Noah’s in the kitchen getting himself a beer.

“Hey you. Everyone’s in the back.” He twists the cap off his beer and shoves the cap in his pocket.

“Door was open—hope it’s okay.” Dan sets his stuff down on the chair like always.

“The door was open for _you_. I should just make you keys.” Noah sets his beer down and holds his hand out for Dan. Dan goes easily, kissing Noah hello. The kiss is veering into a full conversation, not a quick greeting when Michael bursts into the kitchen asking for a beer. 

Dan pulls back, embarrassed. “Hey man, how are you?”

“Good good. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” Michael grins. “Do try to keep it PG while you have company though.” He laughs, and so does Noah. 

“If it’s going to be like this, I’m going to need a drink.” Dan shakes his head. 

“Already got wine open for you, babe.” 

“Thank you,” Dan says faintly. Did Noah just call him babe? _That’s new._

Stacey walks in. “Oh good, you’re _finally_ here. Noah wouldn’t let us start grilling til you got here, and I’m starving.”

“Making food without Dan was _not_ an option, and you know it.” Noah grabs the burgers out of the fridge. “I’ve already got the grill going—I’ll get these on.”

Noah heads out and Dan figures he should help, so he gets down a couple of bowls for the pasta and potato salads Noah must have grabbed on the way home.

“Seems like you really know your way around the kitchen Dan. Have you been here before?” Stacey is the fucking worst.

“Stacey—remember when I _hired_ you? That was so nice of me.” Dan quips back. He pulls out a stack of plates and silverware.

Michael bursts out laughing. “Well, Noah didn’t kiss me like that the first time I came over, so maybe I’ve been doing it wrong.”

“Mm, I have maybe been here once or twice.” Dan takes a sip of wine and looks outside. Noah looks good by the grill. “You guys can bring all this stuff outside. I think Noah needs help.”

He grabs his wine and heads out, leaving Stacey and Michael to cackle. He says hi to Emily and Annie and Dustin and then goes over to Noah at the grill. Noah in shorts and a baseball cap at a grill is a good look. He fits himself behind Noah, resting his chin on Noah’s shoulder. “Those burgers look very good.”

Noah twists his hat to the side and tilts his head to give Dan a kiss on the cheek. “There’s a really good butcher over here. We should grill more this summer. You can bring Red over.”

Dan presses a kiss to Noah’s shoulder. “Yeah—I’d like that.” He’s never been overly affectionate, but right now it’s taking all his strength not to drag Noah upstairs. “That one—”

“Dan. Trust me, okay?” Noah casually flips the burger Dan was worried about, and another one Dan hadn’t noticed needed turning. “Why don’t you go hang out with our friends and leave me to it?”

“I—in a minute. This is nice. Being here with you. With everyone.” Dan says quietly, the last thing he needs is anyone else hearing him be this sincere.

“Yeah—it is. Really nice.” Noah flips another burger.

All the burgers get cooked to Noah’s liking and Dan holds the platter out for him to fill up. They go join everyone, Noah setting down the platter with a flourish yelling _Bon Appetit_ in a way that is ridiculous and endearing. It’s fun, passing the salads up and down the table, talking over each other, laughing. Noah passes the ketchup to Emily so Dan doesn’t even have to touch the bottle, and Dan can’t help but lean over and kiss him. Noah winks and gives his knee a little squeeze.

Eventually, everyone helps mostly clean up and starts trickling out. They’re still at the table—Dan’s pressed up against Noah, barely moving to say goodbye to Michael, leaving just Stacey with them.

“One more drink?” Stacey asks. “After that I’ll go spend the night with Red and you two can have at each other.” Stacey heads into the house to grab them drinks.

Dan looks at Noah. Dan planned on going home with Stacey. Noah shrugs. “Go see what’s up. I didn’t think you could stay.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Dan bites his lip. He missed Noah last night, he can’t believe he’s turning into that kind of person.

“I _did_ miss you last night though—so if you could stay. I’d like that.” Noah runs a hand up Dan’s back.

“Yeah, me too.” Dan leans over for a kiss and then heads into the house.

“I can go—” Dan starts to offer to go back to his apartment with Stacey.

“Dan. Do you know—I don’t think I've ever seen you this happy? And I’ve known you for a long time.” 

“I—yeah. It’s really good.” Dan admits.

“Stay here. You both want that. And I want that for you.”

Dan nods. He doesn’t trust his voice. Stacey has seen him make a lot of questionable decisions and her approval of Noah means a lot. 

"You know. I thought Noah would be great on the show, but mostly, I wanted him to audition, in the hopes of you two reconnecting—and figuring out what you were both too dumb to realize that summer in LA."

"Stacey!! You could have said something." 

"Dan. You have a bad habit of needing to figure things out on your own—often the hard way."

Dan opens his mouth to reply, but Stacey holds up a hand and cuts him off. “Let’s go back out to your _boyfriend_.” Dan blushes and Stacey laughs.

Later, in bed, Dan snuggles into Noah’s chest and thinks about how happy he is. Stacey was right.

**

It occurs to Dan a few days before his lip-sync scene that he doesn’t really know all the lyrics to _The Best._ He knows them in a surface level way—knows they make him cry when sung by Noah, but definitely not well enough to perform them on camera. He spends the night before staying up way too late memorizing them, in a horrible high school flashback way, except this time his boyfriend is sleeping in the other room and that definitely makes it less traumatic. 

He’s so stressed and sleep-deprived over the lyrics, it’s not until a few hours before they’re slated to film that scene that Dan fully realizes he has to perform this _for Noah in front of several cameras and too many people._ Dan goes to find Noah in a panic, not really even sure what he expects Noah to do, but hoping somehow being near Noah will help calm him down.

“What’s wrong?” Noah asks immediately, so Dan is certain his face is doing too much right now.

“I have to sing—well lip sync, and _dance_ and it’s going to be filmed and I wasn’t really thinking about this part when we were writing the episode.” Dan’s aware his hands are flying around in a spin cycle of stress and clasps them together to make it stop.

“Hey. C’mere.” Noah holds his arms open and Dan goes, and this helps. He tucks his face into the crook of Noah’s neck as Noah rubs small circles on his back and Dan can breathe a little better now. “So here’s what we’ll do. You’re gonna stay here and figure out your moves and I’m gonna go ask one of the PAs to get us a bottle of prosecco to drink. I’ll come back with sandwiches and prosecco and we’ll have lunch just us and then go to set, okay?”

“The prosecco and sandwiches sound nice. We can skip the rest.” 

“It’ll be fine, baby.” Noah presses a kiss into his temple.

_That’s new and very reassuring._ Dan smiles into Noah’s neck. “Okay, if you say so.”

Dan was very correct in his prediction that sharing a bottle of prosecco with Noah over lunch would be very fun, and he has to go find Lucky to put some makeup on his neck before he’s due on set. “So things are good with him?” She asks as she covers the string of little red marks Noah left behind.

“They’re good—really good.” The prosecco is making him honest, plus it’s hard to lie when you need two coats of foundation to cover a hickey.

“He’s a good guy. You deserve that.” Lucky’s seen some of Dan’s less deserving choices over the years.

“I—he really is.” Dan is forced to watch his own face journey in the mirror as he thinks about Noah—Lucky will kill him if he moves right now. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. It’s all true. Okay, you’re all set. Go serenade him.”

The first take feels ridiculous and then the song never fucking ends and Dan _thoroughly_ regrets his leather sweater with the silk lining. He’s disgusting. 

He’s a little concerned when everyone watching the monitors looks teary-eyed, this was supposed to be funny—did he do it wrong? Multiple people, including his Dad, reassure him that he did it very right, that he and Noah gave it an emotional undercurrent that works beautifully. They do a couple of more takes, but Dan’s pretty sure the prosecco-fueled first take is perfect. 

“Ready to head home?” Noah comes to find him in his trailer afterward.

“I am ready for a shower. This thing was a mistake,” Dan says as he pulls off the disgustingly damp sweater and puts on a dry t-shirt.

“We can do a shower. Yours or mine?” Noah looks him up and down and raises his eyebrows at Dan.

“Mine, please. Red is home waiting for us. And I’m disgusting—don’t even think about it.”

“It’s kinda cute that you think I haven’t seen you more gross than this.” Noah steps toward him.

“Okay first of all— _rude_. Second, it’s different when we’re both gross.”

“You can get me gross.” Noah tries to make it sound sexy but Dan can tell he’s about to start laughing.

Dan bursts out laughing as Noah crowds him against the wall. “Reid, your pick-up lines need work.”

“They really, _really_ don’t. I’m already going home with you.” Noah kisses him then, harder and a little filthier than Dan was expecting, all lips and tongue and a little bit of teeth on Dan’s lower lip. Dan’s arms automatically go up around Noah’s neck. 

“Take me home then,” Dan finally manages to get out, a little out of breath, his heart racing. 

“Okay, Dan.” Noah grabs his hand and pulls him to the car.

**

By the time the last few days of shooting roll around, Dan is running on eye rolls and caffeine, hoping he’s been nice enough in general for people to give him a pass on his current exhausted and snippy tone that is becoming his new default. He just wants to sleep. He’s only gotten something like fifteen hours of sleep in the last four days and only eight of those hours were with Noah, and so they’re the only ones that count. It’s the last day of shooting for the season and he’s having indecent thoughts about sleeping in tomorrow.

It takes Dan a couple of tries to work out how to maneuver into the store with the box in a funny, awkward way and not just an uncoordinated, foolish way; partly because the box really is awkward and partly because Noah looks really fucking great in that desaturated violet shirt.

He finally gets it right after something like five tries, and hopes that’s not a sign for how the day is going to go. They just need to cover two scenes today, and then Dan wants to buy like three dozen butter tarts to eat in bed with Noah.

When Dan hears Noah say _it’s not easy putting yourself out there like that_ , he realizes that maybe a little too much of his real-life feelings have bled into this script. Clearly some part of his brain knew he already loved Noah when he wrote this. He pushes the thought away as Noah steps into his space, and gets his hands on his shoulders and looks at him like nothing else matters but saying _I love you._

“I love you, too,” Dan says, without thinking—because he does, and waiting another minute to tell Noah seems impossibly unimaginable.

“That’s not the line, Daniel,” Noah says, so so softly.

Dan freezes. Noah wasn’t telling him. He was doing his job—Patrick was telling David. Maybe if he stands very still he will just evaporate. _Is that how bodies work?_

“Hey guys, we’re gonna need the room.” Noah’s voice is much louder now and firm enough that half the crew heads to the door immediately.

Dan would like to leave the set and also maybe the entire earth but at least Noah’s hands haven’t left his shoulders.

“Seriously, please. We need five minutes.” Noah’s tone isn’t leaving room for argument and his eyes are still on Dan, who is willing himself to at least look away, to escape Noah’s gaze, since clearly his feet have betrayed him with their inactivity. In his periphery, Dan sees the rest of the crew hurry out.

Noah slides one hand up to cup Dan’s cheek, and the other to the small of his back to pull him a little closer. “I love you.”

“You don’t have to just say it _back_ , that’s literally the point this scene is making.”

“Daniel—I was telling _you_ , I should have told you sooner. I kinda thought you had figured it out when I was singing to you. But yeah. I love you—so much.”

“I love you, too.” Dan leans down to kiss Noah and he thought somehow this kiss would feel different, more _something,_ but it doesn’t. It feels like it always does, like Noah’s where Dan is meant to be, and Dan briefly wonders if he’s loved Noah from the beginning. It doesn’t even matter the _when_ of it, all that matters is the _who,_ and it’s Noah. 

It’s always been Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and commenting and screaming at me.
> 
> Big thanks to Gray and Liz for being the literal best, I could not have done this without you.

**Author's Note:**

> This world loosely continues in [ Golden Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637368/chapters/54102538) and [i'm not covering my eyes this time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742248/chapters/54342472), which I _highly_ rec


End file.
